


I. Tres Reyes

by August Roderick (August_Roderick)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dominance, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, M/M, Mutants, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Submission
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August_Roderick/pseuds/August%20Roderick
Summary: Esta ficción ocurre después de los eventos actontecidos en "Uncanny X-Men" Vol. 1 (1981), #517: "Nation X, Capítulo 3". Los personajes, personalidades, sucesos, localidades y cualquier otro elemento no están destinados a ser una adaptación exacta del comic.Trabajo terminado, bajo constante revisión para correción de errores ortográficos y/o de continuidad.𝙄𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙖 𝙎𝙥𝙖𝙣𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙧, 𝙬𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙀𝙣𝙜𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙤𝙣 "𝙄. 𝙏𝙝𝙧𝙚𝙚 𝙆𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨" 𝙥𝙪𝙗𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙩, 𝙤𝙧 𝙪𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖 𝙗𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙨𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙖 𝙗𝙪𝙞𝙡𝙩-𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙨𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙤𝙧.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Namor the Sub-Mariner, Erik Lehnsherr/Namor the Sub-Mariner/Scott Summers, Erik Lehnsherr/Scott Summers, Erik Lehnsherr/Scott Summers/Namor the Sub-Mariner, Namor the Sub-Mariner/Erik Lehnsherr, Namor the Sub-Mariner/Erik Lehnsherr/Scott Summers, Namor the Sub-Mariner/Scott Summers, Namor the Sub-Mariner/Scott Summers/Erik Lehnsherr, Scott Summers/Erik Lehnsherr, Scott Summers/Erik Lehnsherr/Namor the Sub-Mariner, Scott Summers/Namor the Sub-Mariner, Scott Summers/Namor the Sub-Mariner/Erik Lehnsherr
Kudos: 5





	I. Tres Reyes

**Author's Note:**

> Esta ficción ocurre después de los eventos actontecidos en "Uncanny X-Men" Vol. 1 (1981), #517: "Nation X, Capítulo 3". Los personajes, personalidades, sucesos, localidades y cualquier otro elemento no están destinados a ser una adaptación exacta del comic.
> 
> Trabajo terminado, bajo constante revisión para correción de errores ortográficos y/o de continuidad.
> 
> 𝙄𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙖 𝙎𝙥𝙖𝙣𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙧, 𝙬𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙀𝙣𝙜𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙤𝙣 "𝙄. 𝙏𝙝𝙧𝙚𝙚 𝙆𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨" 𝙥𝙪𝙗𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙩, 𝙤𝙧 𝙪𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖 𝙗𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙨𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙖 𝙗𝙪𝙞𝙡𝙩-𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙨𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙤𝙧.

Utopía, a estás altas horas de la noche, repetía su silencioso ciclo nocturno.

Los jóvenes mutantes dormían.

Los profesores conversaban mientras vigilaban los diferentes sitios de interés de la isla.

Algunos de los integrantes del X-Club aún se encontraban despiertos ocupando sus vastas mentes en resolver los problemas que ellos mismos se planteaban.

Y Scott Summers, actual líder diplomático de la nación mutante, se encontraba encerrado en su oficina abriendo sobre tras sobre, leyendo sin mucho detalle el contenido de estos, la mayoría referentes a documentos enviados directamente desde las oficinas de funcionarios públicos exigiendo respuestas sobre el estatus migratorio y de dignidad humana de los mutantes que se encontraban en Utopía.

Después de abrir el que parecía ser el sobre número cien, Scott cuestionaba su decisión de haberse sumergido en labores administrativas después de la batalla acontecida en la mañana del mismo día, donde cinco Depredadores X habían asediado la isla con la intención de erradicar a sus habitantes, culminando en las cinco criaturas asesinadas; Erik Lensherr, mejor conocido como Magneto, debilitado; la Fuerza Phoenix expedida de las Stepford Cuckoos; Scalphunter aprehendido en los niveles subterráneos de la isla bajo la supervisión y reformación de Danger; y Scott cubierto de los restos de una de las criaturas que fulminó.

Su tarde transcurrió en su mayoría deshaciéndose de los restos de los Depredadores X, reparando las instalaciones que uno de estos destruyó, informando a Charles Xavier y Betsy Braddrok a.k.a Psylocke sobre su plan para extraer el _Void_ de Emma Frost, y tomando una larga, caliente y relajante ducha hasta sentirse limpió después de otro arduo día siendo un X-Man.

Terminada su sesión de baño, salió de la ducha, tomó sus lentes de cuarzo de rubí, y se secó con parsimonia su tonificado cuerpo, inconscientemente concentrándose en sus genitales, masturbando con la toalla su flácido miembro. Volviendo a la realidad, terminó de secarse, dejando la toalla extendida sobre su cama, acercándose a su closet para tomar unos bóxer _brief_ negros y una camiseta de compresión del mismo color. Aunque no duró ni más de un minuto frotando su miembro, esos pocos segundos bastaron para que su pene estuviese semierecto, teniendo una apariencia gruesa pero no larga. Al ponerse la ropa interior se sobresaltó al sentir el elástico arrastrarse por toda la extensión de su pene, seguido de la tela que apretaba y acentuaba sus torneados muslos, glúteos y paquete. La camiseta de compresión no dio muchos problemas a excepción de la ceñida tela rozando sus erectos pezones, resultado de la corriente de aire que entraba por las ventanas que chocaban gélidas sobre la piel húmeda de Scott. Por último, y como era costumbre, tomó uno de sus actuales trajes, limpió, y vistió únicamente la parte inferior, dejando de cintura hacia arriba que el _spandex_ cayera sobre sus caderas; es la costumbre que con el pasar de los años creció en Scott como X-Man, estratega y líder de los mutantes: siempre estar listo para cualquier adversidad. Antes de salir de su habitación, tomó un peine y arregló su cabello en su característico peinado ladeado prolijo, listo para ir a su oficina y desviar su atención de su creciente erección.

Había abierto y revisado someramente otras veinte cartas más, sintiendo el cansancio en sus ojos y su concentración. Con un movimiento de sus ojos, vio de reojo el reloj de la pared de enfrente: 12:35 a.m. Suspiró sonoramente, dejando caer la carta que apenas había tomado, hundiéndose sobre su silla. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio por un breve momento, cuando decidió continuar con sus tareas.

_Tock Tock Tock_.

Su mirada se levantó de la carta que apenas había vuelto a tomar en sus manos, viendo la puerta que lo separaba de la persona desconocida.

— Pase —exclamó en un tono autoritario, estaba dejando que su cansancio dominara su actitud. La puerta se abrió, mostrando tras esta una tonificada figura cubierta en una fina pijama borgoña:— Erik... —susurró Scott sorprendido— ¿qué no deberías estar en la enfermería? —cuestionó firme, una combinación entre preocupación y recelo ante la presencia del peliblanco.

— Debería —dijo, dando los primeros pasos dentro de la oficina—, pero después de nuestra demostración del potencial mutante y mi no muy excelente participación, quise celebrar nuestra victoria y compensar mi error —con sus poderes magnéticos, Erik cerró la puerta, no sin antes colar dos esferas metálicas y una botella de _Whiskey_ con un anillo de metal en su cuello, que flotaban detrás de él—. ¿Tomas?

Scott solo pudo curvar sus cejas, sus ojos visibles a través de los transparentes cristales rojos de sus lentes. Después de un largo rato considerando las posibles intenciones del exvillano, Scott abrió la última gaveta de su escritorio, sacando de esta una botella de _Bourbon_.

— ¿No te molesta? —replicó el castaño, abriendo por primera vez la botella.

— Para nada —respondió Erik con una sonrisa ladeada, haciendo un ademán con sus manos. Las esferas cambiaron de forma hasta moldearse en dos vasos de baja altura, que terminaron sobre la mesa de Scott. Scott hizo a un lado los sobres y cartas, haciendo espacio para que ambas botellas pudieran descansar una al lado de la otra.

— ¿La botella era para alguna ocasión especial? —preguntó Erik.

— La alcaldesa Sinclair me la regaló cuando nuestra base estaba en Industrias Graymalkin, pero nunca la abrí.

— ¿Ni para Emma? —ahora Erik era quien curvaba sus cejas.

— Ni para Emma —respondió Scott, vertiendo el líquido en su vaso—, ella tiene mejores gustos y licores que esta botella —continuó jocoso.

— _Hmm_ —fue lo único que respondió Erik, sirviéndose su trago.

Ambos levantaron sus vasos, los chocaron y bebieron hasta el fondo. Erik no se inmutó ante la acidez de la bebida, mientras que Scott desvió su mirada y frunció sus labios ante el ardor del licor.

Esto no evitó que Scott se sirviera otro trago.

Lo mismo hizo Erik.

Este fue más paulatino, permitiendo que ambos se desinhibieran lo suficiente para entrar en confianza. Scott guardó su botella como medida de autocontrol, mientras que Erik servía su tercer trago.

— Nunca te hubiese creído un hombre de mucho alcohol —soltó Scott mientras giraba su mano, revolviendo el líquido que quedaba en su vaso.

— Cuando todo mi cuerpo sigue doliendo después del esfuerzo que hizo, un tercer trago es conveniente —respondió tomando el último trago hasta el fondo, extendiendo su cabeza hacia atrás.

Scott en ese breve momento no pudo evitar apreciar el cuello del mayor, cubierto por una fina capa de vello facial plateado, que se extendía por las mejillas hasta conectar con la cabellera blanca medianamente larga que se enrollaba en la nuca, dándole una apariencia joven a Erik.

Sin darse cuenta, el peliblanco había terminado su trago y veía atentamente a Scott quién a su vez lo veía a él. Pudo notar como su vista, aún tras los cristales de cuarzo de rubí, mostraban el cansancio que resultaba de liderar a una nación; así como también pudo notar la castaña cabellera, ahora desarreglada, extenderse hasta casi llegar a sus hombros. Erik no tuvo reparo en bajar su mirada y apreciar el amplio pecho de Scott, enfocándose en los prominentes pezones que resaltaban sobre la tela negra. Antes de seguir bajando, Erik se contuvo y levantó su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos marrones de Summers. Ambos rompieron el contacto, quitando su mirada del otro al verse descubiertos, quedando por unos largos segundos en silencio.

Hasta que Erik decidió hablar:

— ¿Recuerdas los 80?

Scott instantáneamente se tensó.

— Los recuerdas, ¿no?

Esta vez Erik veía directamente la cara de Scott, quién había girado su cabeza hacia un lado, evitando confrontar al otro con el ceño fruncido, quién dejó de preguntar esperando que el joven respondiera.

— Sí... —respondió en un susurró el castaño.

Erik sonrió, dejando su vaso sobre la mesa y cerrando su botella.

— ¿Y qué recuerdas?

Erik pudo notar como la cara de Scott se sonrojaba, ahora bajando su mirada.

— T-tú... —Scott sobreanalizaba lo que quería decir, consciente de que era verdad lo que pensaba—... y yo...

— ¿Y qué más?

Esta vez Scott levantó su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos desafiantes de Erik, llenos de lujuria.

— ¿Para eso viniste a mi oficina? —espetó, evidenciando cierta frustración en su voz—. ¿Para restregarme en cara tu poder sobre mí?

— ¿Poder sobre ti? —replicó con sorna el mayor—. Tú bien sabes que no tengo ningún poder sobre ti, ni método de extorsión, ni habilidades para manipularte —continuó, levantándose de su silla, rodeando el escritorio de Scott hasta estar al lado de este, girando su silla para estar frente a frente—, es solo que sé cómo tratar a un sumiso como tú —terminó inclinándose hacia adelante, quedando cara a cara con Scott, quien lo veía atento aún con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado por tan íntima conversación.

Erik llevó su mano hacia Scott, quien sintió como la palma y sus dedos rodeaban su cuello desde su Manzana de Adán hasta su cogote, teniendo un escalofrío cuando los dedos acariciaron la parte de atrás de su cabellera y su pulgar presionó su vena. Scott inspiró, revelando nuevamente su naturaleza sumisa.

Erik sonrió, acercando su cara al castaño, quién abría su boca expectante de lo que sabía que pasaría durante las siguientes horas. Erik conectó sus labios con los del líder, esperando a que este diera el siguiente paso. Scott solo podía pensar en aquellas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo que lo hacían volver a los 80 cuando el mayor le enseñó los placeres de una relación dominante/sumisa. La fina barba de Erik cosquilleaba su bozo y su barbilla, provocando escalofríos que aumentaron la lascivia del peliblanco y su instinto dominante sobre Scott. Una vez absorbidas todas esas sensaciones, el castaño empezó a mover sus labios, dándole permiso a Erik de mover los suyos y llevar su otra mano al cuello de Scott, rodeándolo por completo. El líder se dejó hacer al tiempo que sus manos se elevaron para acariciar el pecho de Erik a través del cuello de su pijama después de haber abierto los botones de esta. Sus dedos se escurrieron por todo el musculoso pectoral, sintiendo la fina capa de vello plateado que lo cubría, bajando con parsimonia hasta llegar a los pezones del mayor, quién gimió entre besos al sentir el excitante dolor.

Scott sonrió, sabiendo que aún en su posición de sumisión ante el mutante Omega, fácilmente podía cambiar los roles. Volvió a apretar ambos pezones, recordándole a Erik que su dominancia prevalecía solo porque Scott lo permitía. El mayor rompió el beso para gemir sonoramente, mirando directo a los ojos retadores del castaño.

— Tantos años te hicieron olvidar tu posición, ¿eh? —retó al tiempo que una de sus manos se deslizó hasta el cogote de Scott, entrelazando sus dedos entre mechones que luego apretó, extendiendo el cuello del joven hacia atrás, las manos de este soltando los pezones de Erik— ¿también se te olvidó cómo complacer a tu dominante? —continuó, llevando su otra mano a su creciente paquete en el frente de su pantalón de pijama, evidenciando la falta de ropa interior que evitara que el largo falo se delineara apuntando hacia abajo.

La mirada de Scott alternaba entre ver la expresión lujuriosa de Erik y el cierre de botones del pantalón que dejaba ver la sonrojada piel del pene que respingaba con cada latido del corazón mutante. Sin previo aviso, Scott percibió el ardor de una bofetada en una de sus mejillas haciéndolo salir de su ensimismamiento. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza al sentir sus lentes aflojarse de su nariz, colgando débilmente de sus orejas. Erik los enderezó con su mano libre mientras la otra, que aún apretaba su cabellera, acercaba la cara del líder a su ahora erecto bulto.

— Te hice una pregunta, ¿no? —su voz no solo sonaba gruesa, sino seria y con cierta irritación—. Tal vez si soy más directo —agregó, estampando la cara de Scott sobre el duro paquete, percibiendo el calor que este emanaba—: ¿se te olvidó como mamar la polla de tu dominante, Scott? ¿Cómo tragar un pollón que te ahoga hasta hacerte llorar? —volvió a preguntar, arrastrando la cara del joven, haciendo que este sintiera su miembro por sus mejillas y boca.

La manera de hablar de Erik y la dureza y el calor del miembro hacían que Scott cada vez se perdiera más en la lujuria de la situación; su miembro, atrapado dentro del algodón de su ropa interior y el _spandex_ de su traje, pedía con cada respingo ser liberado de la prisión de tela, pero Scott sabía muy bien que como sumiso Erik era su única fuente de placer. Por lo tanto sus manos se entretenían nuevamente en los pezones del peliblanco, manteniéndose concentrado en estos para evitar desobedecer a Erik.

El mayor separó a Scott de su bulto, llevando su mano libre al primer botón de su pijama, desabrochándolo, mostrando la base de su pene, grueso y cubierto por el vello plateado prolijamente afeitado; las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron aquella parte recientemente expuesta, sabiendo que Scott veía atentamente cada movimiento de Erik. Después de unos segundos de tentación, los dedos continuaron al siguiente botón, exhibiendo más centímetros del trozo de carne mutante, sonrojados al estar más cerca del circunciso glande. Los dedos de Erik continuaron su descenso, sosteniendo el último botón entre estos, cuando...

— Scott —susurró Erik quien en la excitación del momento había aflojado su agarre sobre el joven. Este miró expectante a su dominante, quien con un ademán le indicó que se levantara; se paró, estando cara a cara con el mayor, haciendo que sus bultos chocaran—, quiero continuar en tu habitación —continuó, percibiendo los suspiros de Scott al sentir la mano que Erik había usado para desabotonar su pijama, ahora masajeando ambos falos sobre la tela que cubría cada uno. Scott estaba absorto en la sensación que tanto esperó desde que Erik lo besó, lo que provocó que este apretara su mano sobre el glande del joven, haciendo que se retorciera.

— _Oh_ \-- _ohh_... sí, déjame arreglar esto —reaccionó entre gemidos Scott, guardando los sobres y cartas en gavetas y apagando la lámpara de su escritorio. Scott rodeó a Erik para dirigirse a la puerta y guiar el camino hacia su habitación. Pero al girar el pomo, esta no se abrió. El castaño al saber el porqué, giró a ver al peliblanco, notando como las esferas que había traído para los vasos ahora flotaban cerca de él. — Erik... —susurró Scott inquieto.

— No te haré daño, solo quiero saber si lo quieres frío o caliente.

Aquella interrogante desencadenó recuerdos que Scott ni sabía que aún poseía. Su mente daba vueltas alrededor de la idea que Erik quería rememorar de sus tiempos en los 80, lo que provocó dudas sobre qué debía responder Scott, no porque temía estar equivocado, sino porque nunca supo que opción le otorgaba mayor placer.

— Frío —respondió después de pensarlo unos segundos más, soltando el pomo de la puerta.

Erik rodeó el escritorio y palmeó la parte frontal de este, indicando aquello que el castaño sabía perfectamente que tenía que hacer. Scott caminó lentamente hasta estar frente a su escritorio, inclinándose hacia adelante, dejando que sus manos y torso descansaran sobre la superficie plana. Una vez satisfecho con la posición del sumiso, Erik caminó hasta estar detrás del joven, apretando la musculosa figura masculina: sus hombros y espalda ancha, reduciéndose en una estrecha cintura, y ensanchándose nuevamente en unos glúteos tonificados y redondos. Su mano acarició las nalgas, consiguiendo leves gemidos del castaño; sus dedos acariciaron desde arriba hacia abajo, en especial su ano, el cual presionó con su pulgar mientras sus otros dedos se apoyaban en uno de sus glúteos. Scott gimió dejando caer su peso sobre su escritorio, su cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus mejillas. Erik continuó con el masaje superficial de la entrada del joven, hasta que consideró que era suficiente sufrimiento para el líder. Llevando ambas manos al elástico del bóxer _brief_ negro, jaló de este, liberando los prominentes montículos de carne. Erik se deleitó apreciando con detalle aquellos globos: lampiños, de un color pálido en contraste con la piel de la espalda baja, hoyuelos en cada lado y lo más especial: la rosada y lampiña entrada que palpitaba con cada estímulo. El mutante Omega sonrió el ver como Scott había cambiado para bien, pero sin perder su esencia sumisa. Separando las nalgas con cada de una de sus manos, Erik expuso el ano desatendido y acercó su cara.

— _AHHHHG_ —Scott gimió sonoramente al sentir la lengua del mayor lamer su ano por fuera con energía, provocando escalofríos que no dejaban que se concentrara. Erik movía su lengua en todas las direcciones posibles con el propósito de brindarle el mayor placer a su sumiso; de vez en cuando, succionaba el músculo, escuchando como Scott se retorcía y gemía sobre su escritorio.

El beso negro continuó durante otros largos minutos de placer, con Erik introduciendo su lengua en el músculo para dilatar lo más humanamente posible al joven. Scott estaba perdido en el placer que el peliblanco le proporcionaba, atontado sobre su escritorio e inclusive babeando sobre este. Hasta que percibió como Erik se separaba de él. Exasperado por la repentina pausa del beso negro, Scott estiraba sus brazos para levantarse cuando sintió ambas manos del mayor en su espalda.

— Relájate —dijo al tiempo que una de las esferas era manipulada magnéticamente hasta obtener una perfecta forma cilíndrica con extremos redondos. Con sus poderes la dirigió a la entrada de Scott, aun húmeda por la saliva de Erik—, respira y... —el dildo improvisado entró con lentitud en el recto del líder, quién jadeó al sentir como centímetro tras centímetro de gélido metal se hundían dentro de su cuerpo, sensación que tenía tiempo sin experimentar debido a sus responsabilidades como líder mutante. Una vez estuvo todo dentro, Erik tomó a Scott de su cintura y lo levantó, juntando su espalda contra su pecho. El castaño gimió cuando el dildo se movió con él en su interior, estimulando su recto y seguramente su punto _G_ —. Ahora sí podemos ir a tu habitación —comentó Erik, al tiempo que arreglaba la ropa interior de Scott y peinaba su cabellera. Erik abrió la puerta y dejó que Scott guiara el paso, sonriendo al ver como este caminaba incómodo al no estar acostumbrado al tamaño de ese dildo, hecho que no pudo evitar interrogar.

— ¿Qué Logan no es más grueso que eso? —lanzó la pregunta, sabiendo que haría que Scott se incomodara aún más, viendo como sus hombros se tensaron mientras seguía caminando hacia su habitación. Scott sabía que tenía que responder antes que Erik pensara en cualquier castigo.

— Eh... Sí, lo es, solo que no he podido quedar con él-- nadie, mejor dicho, desde que Utopía fue creada —respondió dilatando su paso para que Erik lo pudiese escuchar.

Erik curvó sus cejas.

Era obvio que el líder no había tenido más sexo con Logan debido a que Emma estaba presente en su vida sentimental.

Hecho que a Erik no le importa.

Después de un largo silencio entre Scott y Erik, el mayor pensó que la caminata no debía ser una pausa para su lujuria. Concentrándose en el dildo de metal, el peliblanco movió el cilindro para que salieran unos centímetros del recto de Scott, ocasionando que el joven parara en seco y se sostuviera de la pared más cercana.

— E-erik-- —trató de articular Scott, mientras sentía como el dildo ahora entraba y salía en movimientos cortos que estimulaban su ano.

Erik mostraba la sonrisa más amplia de toda la noche. Esta se extendió aún más cuando Scott flexionó sus piernas del placer que estaba sintiendo.

Pero Erik no estaba satisfecho.

Removiendo más de la mitad del dildo, viendo como la tela que cubría los glúteos del líder se tensaba, lo introdujo con un fuerte movimiento que golpeó directo en la próstata de Scott.

— _OOOHHHHH_ \-- —el castaño cubrió su boca con su mano, dejándose caer al suelo, su cabeza y pecho tocando la superficie y sus nalgas empinadas para el deleite de Erik, quién continuó los movimientos penetrantes, incrementando la profundidad de la intrusión. Scott se retorcía en el suelo, babeándose al no poder componerse entre tantas sensaciones placenteras.

Satisfecho, Erik detuvo el movimiento del dildo y se acercó al tembloroso cuerpo.

— Agradece que soy un aliado y no “Magneto el villano” —comentó jalando al joven desde la parte superior de su traje que colgaba de su cintura, haciéndolo pararse. Scott trató lo mayor posible de serenarse, dificultado por su dolorosa erección que tensaba la tela de su paquete—. Disimula, Scotty, que aún no llegamos —dijo con sorna Erik, señalando la erección del castaño.

Scott enderezó su erección dentro de su ropa interior, apuntando su miembro de dieciocho centímetros hacia arriba, ocasionando que se asomara sobre el elástico de su bóxer, teniendo que estirar su camiseta de compresión sobre el entumecido pene para ocultarlo.

— Me dices... que disimule... y andas mostrando la mayoría de tu polla —replicó jadeante, señalando el cierre del pantalón de pijama que aún seguía desabotonado desde que salieron de la oficina.

Erik, sin mediar palabra, metió su mano en su cierre y sacó por completo los diecinueve centímetros de carne alemana. Scott inspiró sonoramente al ser testigo del descaro del mayor, quién sonreía cínicamente al sentir un impulso de dominancia sobre la situación.

— Vamos, Scott, mientras más rápido lleguemos a tu habitación, menos probabilidad de que alguien nos vea.

Scott escuchó atentamente esas últimas palabras, al tiempo que sus ojos no dejaban de detallar el sonrojado falo que respingaba con cada latido de Erik. Obedeciendo al peliblanco, reinició la marcha, esta vez más veloz, nervioso de que algún profesor, estudiante o X-Man los descubriera en tan comprometedora situación. En pocos minutos Scott llegó a su habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta, giró a ver si Erik estaba detrás de él. Para su preocupación, el mayor estaba unos cuantos metros detrás de él debido a su paso parsimonioso, exasperando al líder que veía como lentamente se acercaba Erik, concentrándose en el miembro viril que se bamboleaba de un lado a otro con cada paso. Una vez el mutante Omega estaba a su lado, abrió la puerta apresurado por llevar a la intimidad de su habitación el exhibicionismo de Erik. Pero al entrar encontró una mayor razón para sentirse abrumado.

Namor.

Scott se sorprendió no solo ante la imprevista presencia del Rey, sino también por su atuendo clásico: un _speedo_ de escamas verdes con un elástico dorado, lo cual contrastaba con su traje negro actual conformado por un chaleco y un pantalón. Notó además que el speedo era lo que muchos llamarían un bikini, al ser estrecho a los lados y al frente ser de talle bajo, concentrándose la tela en el área fálica.

Erik entró detrás del castaño, notando la presencia del Rey que en un rápido movimiento de sus ojos percibió el falo que se asomaba por el cierre de su pantalón, y la apariencia alterada del joven líder que se encontraba tenso al ser descubierto. El semblante de Namor era serio, analítico, pero que en un instante cambió a uno de... interés.

— Por fin llegan —dijo manteniendo su voz seria, viendo directamente a Erik.

Scott frunció su ceño ante tal comentario.

— ¿Disculpa? —espetó, alternando su mirada entre Erik y Namor, quienes se veían intensamente.

— _Oh_ \-- ¿aún no sabe? —agregó con sorna el atlanteano.

— No, aún no sabe —respondió Erik, posando sus manos sobre los anchos hombros de Scott, coaccionándolo a caminar al centro de su habitación, justo donde estaba Namor parado, al pie de su cama, riendo por lo bajo.

— Entonces es mejor porque es una sorpresa.

Scott seguía alterado por la actitud críptica de los otros dos hombres, quienes parecían ignorarlo.

Namor dio su espalda a Scott, exhibiendo sus naturales músculos de nadador: unos hombros y espalda ancha, que conectaban con sus brazos tonificados y su estrecha espalda baja, ornamentada con un par de hoyuelos, que advertían el comienzo de los músculos del glúteo que sobresalían sobre el elástico dorado. Namor abrió el cofre que trajo de su bóveda privada, extrayendo dos botellas y un vaso hecho de un cristal turquesa desconocido para Scott. Erik, usando sus poderes, movió la esfera que aún poseía y la moldeó hasta hacer una pequeña mesa para que el Rey colocará los envases.

— Erik, ¿qué está pasando? —cuestionó Scott, quién seguía sin moverse por las manos del mayor sobre sus hombros, no por que estuviesen imprimiendo alguna fuerza, sino por el simbolismo de su dominancia sobre él.

— _Shhh_... —siseo en la oreja del castaño—, solo es algo que te mereces desde hace años.

Namor abrió una de las botellas, la más grande, y vertió el líquido blanquecino en el vaso turquesa hasta llenar la mitad de este. Luego, procedió a abrir la botella pequeña, revelando que en la tapa estaba incorporado un gotero. El atlanteano dejó caer cinco gotas en el vaso y con su dedo mezcló ambos líquidos hasta considerarlos unidos. Sacando su dedo húmedo, lo llevó a los labios de Scott, quién se sorprendió nuevamente ante tan íntima acción del Rey. Con un apretón de hombros de Erik, el castaño reaccionó y chupó el dedo, percibiendo el sabor salado, a menta y cítrico del brebaje. Namor sonrió al ver como el líder succionaba su dedo con sus ojos cerrados, concentrado en introducir lo mayor posible y en saborear el líquido blanquecino. Una vez satisfecho, Namor retiró su dedo y acercó el vaso a los labios de Scott.

— Todo —fue lo único que dijo al tiempo que inclinaba el vaso.

Scott, sin oportunidad de cuestionar qué era lo que iba ingerir, abrió sus labios y tragó lo mayor posible. Para que no quedara ni una gota sin desperdiciar, Namor sostuvo el vaso unos centímetros sobre los labios de Scott, señal que indicaba que abriera su boca y extendiera su lengua para recibir el resto del líquido que resbalaba desde el vaso. Una vez tragado la mayoría del líquido, Namor dejó el vaso en la mesa metálica y vio atentamente con sus brazos cruzados alzando su prominente pecho como consecuencia, a Scott, quien estaba expectante ante cualquier reacción adversa.

— ¿Cuánto tarda? —cuestionó Erik, quien acariciaba los hombros de Scott, como un padre que calma a su hijo.

— No mucho —respondió el Rey, acercando su cara a Scott, dándole la oportunidad a este de analizar sus facciones definidas, su cara cuadrada, sus ojos oscuros, sus orejas puntiagudas, sus cejas rectas y sus labrios gruesos. A su vez, Namor detallaba los ojos marrones de Scott, en busca de cualquier signo de que el brebaje había funcionado—. Listo —dijo Namor al tiempo que alejaba su cara de Scott. El Rey acercó sus manos a la cara de Scott, sus dedos tomando las patas de los lentes de cuarzo de rubí.

— Hey, espera-- ¡No! —Scott cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como Namor quitaba sus lentes. Scott movió sus manos a ciegas en busca del Rey, desesperándose al no sentirlo frente a él— ¡Namor! —exclamó alterado, queriendo moverse pero siendo impedido por Erik.

— Necesito que lo calmes, Erik —dijo Namor en lo que parecía pocos metros a su derecha.

Scott se agitó con fuerza, liberándose del agarre del mayor, caminando decidido hacia Namor. Pero su trote fue interrumpido al sentir sus muñecas ser sostenidas con fuerza.

— Cálmate, Scott —dijo la voz de Namor frente a él.

— Dame mis lentes y me calmaré —replicó Scott, jalando con fuerza, tratando de zafarse.

— De eso se trata, por ahora no los necesitas.

Scott paró en seco al escuchar esas palabras.

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclamó, incrédulo de lo que Namor acababa de decir.

— Abre los ojos, Scott —el castaño respiraba alterado, dudoso de la aseveración que Namor revelaba—. Puedes probar conmigo, tú sabes que tus rayos no me harían daño.

Su respiración se fue calmando gradualmente, concentrándose en sus ojos y en la sensación de sus rayos ópticos.

Nada.

Scott frunció su ceño al no percibir la constante sensación de sus poderes o la migraña ocasionada por contener mucho tiempo sus poderes. Namor sabía que el joven líder había notado los cambios, pero decidió dejar que los experimentara a su ritmo. Scott una vez relajado pero expectante por la posibilidad de experimentar su abandonado sentido, abrió sus ojos lentamente, apreciando por primera vez al atlanteano en sus colores naturales bajo la tenue luz de las lámparas en las mesas de noche.

— Tus ojos son azules —dijo Scott al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a las mejillas del Rey—, siempre creí que eran verdes —continuó entre risas, para luego acercar su cara y besar a Namor de la emoción, quien se mantuvo estático por unos segundos, hasta que se dejó llevar por el placer mundano y correspondió el beso, llevando una de sus manos a la cabellera del castaño y la otra a su espalda baja.

El beso romántico duró pocos segundos, cuando Namor abrió su boca e introdujo su lengua en la boca del otro, explorando la cavidad. Scott contraatacó con la suya, entrelazando los apéndices en un desenfrenado beso que cada vez desinhibía a ambos hombres. Las manos de Namor pasaron de sostener a Scott a explorar su cuerpo. La mano en su cabellera pasó a masajear su cuello y sus hombros, mientras que la que se encontraba en sus glúteos, se elevó lo suficiente para introducirse en la ropa interior y entrar en contacto con la tersa piel de las nalgas de Scott, masajeando ambos músculos redondos.

El castaño a su vez realizaba su exploración, llevando ambas manos al torso del atlanteano, masajeando los potentes y amplios músculos pectorales, enfocándose en los anchos pezones, erectos de la excitación. Las manos continuaron su recorrido descendiente, pasando sobre los ocho montículos abdominales que anticipaban el acercamiento al prominente paquete, que se erectaba hacia un lado, estirando la tela del _speedo_ , separándolo de la piel de Rey.

Creyendo que era suficiente incitación para Namor, introdujo su mano en la única prenda que vestía Namor y tomó enérgicamente el falo, masturbando la extensión de veintiún centímetros de carne atlanteana. Namor gimió entre besos, pero eso no fue suficiente para desconcentrarlo de su exploración, la cual continuó con sus dedos acercándose a la entrada de Scott, notando la presencia de un sólido objeto gélido introducido en el recto del líder. El Rey mientras besaba al joven, abrió sus ojos para ver a Erik, quien correspondió su mirada con una sonrisa ladeada, confirmando las sospechas de Namor.

Erik, considerando que ya había pasado mucho tiempo en la banca, caminó hasta la pareja, arrecostándose contra la parte trasera de Scott, uniendo su pecho con su espalda, y su pene, el cual seguía afuera a través del cierre, con los glúteos magreados por Namor. El mayor empezó a besar el cuello de Scott, subiendo por detrás de su oreja y terminando en su lóbulo, mordiéndolo con su diente canino.

— ¿Te gustó tu regalo, Scotty? —susurró mientras su manos rodeaban la cintura del castaño, hasta que sus dedos tocaron el elástico del bóxer.

— S-sí... —respondió entre gemidos, sintiendo los dedos de Erik escurrirse en su ropa interior y acariciar la base de miembro—. Er-rik... ¿ya los sentiste? —preguntó Scott, separándose de Namor, llevando una de sus manos a la nuca del mayor para acercar su boca y besarlo con la intensidad que había besado al Rey.

Erik, al tiempo que besada desatadamente al castaño, analizó la pregunta que este le había hecho, recapitulando cualquier elemento de su breve relación con Scott. Hasta que dio con el recuerdo exacto que vibró en sus poderes. En una gaveta dentro del closet del líder, sintió las partes metálicas de los regalos que el mayor le había dado al joven; con sus habilidades, deslizó las puertas del closet, usó los objetos para empujar la gaveta abierta y los hizo flotar hasta estar a la vista de los tres hombres: un arnés borgoña y dos _cockrings_.

Scott y Erik sonrieron.

Namor abrió sus ojos ampliamente, sorprendido por los fetiches del líder, quien siempre se mostraba recatado.

«Es de esperarse cuando estás en una relación con Frost», pensó al ver la cara de lascivia que mostraba Scott al ver los objetos sexuales.

— Pónganselos —ordenó Scott, tomando los anillos del aire, extendiéndole uno a Namor y el otro a Erik. Namor tomó el suyo reacio, sabiendo que estos anillos eran usados para mantener las erecciones.

«Un Rey atlanteano no necesita de estos objetos», pensó, analizando el brillante anillo plateado de bordes redondos; pero por complacer a Scott, decidió obedecerlo.

Introduciendo su mano en su _speedo_ , sacó su falo erecto, arrancando unas inhalaciones de sorpresa de los otros dos hombres.

— Esto no va a caber —comentó Namor, poniendo el anillo en su glande, demostrando que no podía pasar más allá de la blanda corona del pene.

— Disculpa que me acordara ahora —replicó Scott girando a ver a Erik—. ¿Puedes ayudarlo?

El peliblanco se concentró en el metal del anillo y lo manipuló a una circunferencia con un diámetro lo suficientemente ancho para recorrer la longitud del pene atlanteano y pasar por debajo del escroto. El anillo se movió por toda la extensión fálica, llegando a la base cubierta por una fina y casi imperceptible capa de vello moreno, pasando por el escroto hasta rodear todos los genitales de Namor.

— Dime cuando te moleste —dijo Erik, al tiempo que el anillo se estrechaba, abrazando la base del Rey.

Namor vio atentamente como el anillo apretaba su pene, notando como sus venas se brotaban y cambiaba a un color rojo intenso que resaltaba en contraste con su piel clara.

— Ya —exclamó el Rey.

Erik detuvo sus poderes, viendo como el pene respingaba violento con cada latido del corazón atlanteano. Scott veía atentamente los detalles del enorme miembro viril que Namor portaba con orgullo, quien lo masturbaba para acostumbrarse a la sensación de su piel tensa y dura de lo normal.

— Ahora tú —dijo Scott entusiasmado, girando a ver al peliblanco.

Erik guardó su miembro en su pijama. Luego, hizo flotar el anillo y lo movió hasta introducirlo dentro de su pantalón. Scott detalló como el paquete del mayor se movía, en lo que parecían ser los mismos movimientos que se hicieron con el anillo de Namor, hasta que dejó de moverse. El castaño levantó su mirada hacia Erik. Este lo correspondió con una mirada lujuriosa y una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¿Cómo sabes que te quedó bien? —cuestionó Scott, viendo el prominente bulto que tensaba la tela del pantalón y se dejaba ver por el cierre del pantalón.

— Ven a ver —respondió Erik, desamarrando el cordón de la pijama.

Scott se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, acolchadas por las rodilleras implementadas en su traje. Con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que últimamente les estaba dando un uso más sexual que defensivo. Ahora con su cara al nivel del palpitante bulto, Scott acercó sus labios al glande, besando la punta sobre la tela que lo cubría, continuando por toda la extensión, pasando por la parte expuesta a través del cierre, sintiendo el tacto cálido de la piel sobre sus labios, y terminando en el elástico de la pijama. Extendió sus manos hasta tomar con sus dedos cada lado del pantalón, levantando su mirada hacia Erik; apreció los ojos azules grisáceos, que lo miraban con una mezcla de lujuria, emoción y desesperación. Este llevó su mano a la cabellera castaña, acariciando los mechones que se entrelazaban en sus dedos.

Eso fue suficiente aprobación para que Scott jalara suavemente del pantalón, quitándolo hasta la mitad de los muslos, exponiendo el grueso miembro viril: diecinueve centímetros cubiertos por una piel clara que ahora se encontraba enrojecida por la presión del _cockring_ , con las venas marcadas y su glande expuesto al estar circuncidado. Sobre la base de este se extendía una mediana capa de vello plateado, que cubría su escroto y subía por el torneado abdomen, aún cubierto por la camisa de pijama.

Scott soltó el pantalón y subió sus manos, siempre rozando los musculosos muslos, hasta que sus dedos tocaron el ahora caliente metal del anillo; una de sus manos bajó al escroto, masajeando los testículos que el castaño deseaba exprimir, jalándolos y apretándolos, tanteando sus límites como sumiso. Erik estuvo a punto de reprender al líder, pero cambió de parecer al sentir la otra mano de Scott masturbar su miembro lentamente desde la base hasta su glande, escupiendo varias veces para lubricar la extensión fálica. El mayor extendió su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando al sentir la hábil mano de Scott complacer el a veces olvidado miembro. La masturbación progresivamente aceleró sus movimientos, escuchándose el sonido de la saliva de Scott frotarse con su mano, en especial en el glande, donde la había concentrado para que los movimientos en esa zona tan sensible fuesen más fluidos. Erik siguió acariciando la cabellera castaña, reafirmándole a Scott la excelente labor que estaba haciendo.

Cuando el líder notó que el pene del mayor brotaba sin parar hilos de líquido preseminal, decidió que era el momento perfecto para abrir su boca e introducir el rojizo glande.

— _OHHHHH ¡SCOTT!_ —gimió Erik al sentir la cabeza de su pene ser engullida por la experta boca de Scott.

Los labios de este se cerraron sobre la corona del glande, manteniéndolo estático para que su lengua atacara toda la superficie esponjosa, en especial la uretra, que hacía temblar a Erik quien se encorvaba apoyando ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Scott al sentir que perdía el equilibrio. Scott se enfocó unos minutos en la cabeza, continuando con la masturbación del tronco y el masaje de los testículos que sus manos siguieron haciendo; hasta que abrió su boca y empezó a introducir más centímetros e iniciar un movimiento de vaivén, usando sus labios y su lengua para estimular la nueva extensión dentro de su boca, paulatinamente introduciendo cada vez más centímetros hasta que dos tercios del pene estaban en su boca, el glande rozando su garganta.

Namor mientras tanto, masturbaba su enorme miembro sentado en el borde de la cama de Scott, viendo el perfil de ambos hombres que intimaban. El castaño con solo girar sus ojos a un lado pudo ver al Rey, complaciéndose y agitando su miembro viril para que el líder viera lo que pronto estaría dentro de él.

Erik devolvió la atención de Scott a su pene, posando su mano detrás de su cabeza.

— Toda.

El castaño abrió su boca lo mayor posible, separando sus labios del miembro para que pudiese entrar con la mayor facilidad posible. Erik sostuvo la cabeza de Scott por ambos lados, empezando a introducir el tercio restante de su pene en la cavidad. El líder tosió e hizo sonidos guturales que indicaban su incomodidad ante la intrusión fálica, pero Erik no se detuvo. Todo lo contrario, ver las lágrimas correr por la cara de Scott fue la suficiente motivación para impulsar su cadera y estocar todo su pene en la boca del joven. Scott se retorció bajo el agarre del mayor, usando sus manos para separarse de él apoyándose en los muslos.

Namor tomó la iniciativa de levantarse y tomar las muñecas de Scott, forzando sus brazos detrás, sosteniéndolas en su espalda baja.

El joven estaba a merced de ambos hombres dominantes.

Scott seguía retorciéndose, esta vez menos, debido a la falta de aire que el miembro viril estaba provocando en su garganta; su nariz estaba presionada sobre el pubis del mayor, percibiendo un notable olor a productos de higiene, pero también un sutil olor a sudor, lo que hizo que el joven se excitara aún más. Erik al sentirse satisfecho, soltó la cabeza del castaño y este se inclinó hacia atrás, sacando el pene de su boca. Scott tenía su cara cubierta de saliva, lágrimas y líquido preseminal, e inclusive el sudor que hacía que sus mechones se pegaran a su frente. Erik recordó lo mucho que disfrutaba ver como la apariencia prolija del joven se desvanecía con solo ponerle una polla frente a su boca.

— ¿Listo para comerte la de Namor? —preguntó, agarrando con fuerza los mechones de la frente de Scott, jalando su cabeza, haciendo que viera hacia los ojos de Erik, quien sonrió ampliamente al notar la sonrisa cómplice de Scott.

— Tú solo eres el calentamiento —replicó el castaño, retando al mayor.

Erik solo curvó sus cejas, admirando la sobreconfianza del líder al hablar del pene de un individuo de la realeza atlanteana, mutante y con una fisiología mucho más desarrollada que cualquier humano o mutante. Estaba impaciente por ver como el Rey dominaría a Scott y como este superaría sus límites de sumisión.

Erik se hizo a un lado, removiendo por completo su pantalón y camisa, sentándose en el mismo borde de la cama donde había estado Namor, quien ahora se paraba frente al líder mutante después de haber soltado sus brazos.

— Abre —dijo en una voz autoritaria, tomando su pene desde la base, apuntándolo hacia los labios de Scott, quien abrió obedientemente. Erik sonrió, anticipando la exhibición de brutalidad que pronto se expondría frente a él.

Namor tomó la cabeza de Scott con una mano en su barbilla y la otra en su cabeza, y sin mayor preparación que la que el pene de Erik le había dado al joven, el Rey introdujo sus veintiún centímetros hasta presionar la cara del líder en su pubis. Esta vez Scott aguantó lo mayor que pudo la intrusión en su garganta, hinchada por el grosor del falo, aprovechando que el atlanteano aún no se movía. Pero pasados unos segundos de privación de aire, su cuerpo se tensó y sus brazos temblaban por querer liberarse del agarre del Rey, pero temía por la represalia que este impondría sobre él si desafiaba la autoridad de Namor. Los sonidos guturales no se hicieron esperar, las lágrimas empezaron a salir y las fuertes expiraciones que expulsaban saliva de la boca de Scott indicaron la creciente desesperación del joven.

Pero Namor no se inmutaba.

Erik tampoco. De hecho, solo masturbaba su miembro viendo a Scott retorcerse bajo el poder de Namor. El mayor aprovechó su momento a solas para levantar con sus poderes el arnés que había dejado caer al suelo. Extendiendo sus brazos, dejo que el cuero y las piezas de metal rodearan su amplio pecho, ajustando en su punto exacto las correas para alzar sus pectorales, cubiertos por la fina capa de vello plateado y coronados por los rosáceos pezones, ahora atravesados por la correa de cuero que sostenía el anillo de acero entre ambos montículos de músculo blando.

Levantando su mirada, Scott se encontró con la intensa, obscura y seria mirada del Rey, el cual mostraba una cara severa, signo de un individuo que no soporta la más mínima desobediencia o acto de rebeldía. El castaño para obtener piedad del Rey empezó a lamer lo mejor que pudo la extensión del pene que se encontraba sobre su lengua, utilizando además sus labios y mejillas para estimularlo con succiones, que lograron que Namor inspirara profundamente, motivando a Scott a continuar con sus servicios, usando levemente sus dientes, agregando matices de estimulación.

Namor no pudo disimular su excitación y dejó salir un gemido, suficiente para soltar la cabeza de Scott y dejar que este sacara el falo de su boca. Cosa que no hizo. Retrajo su cabeza hasta que sus labios estaban en la mitad del miembro, y volvió a hundirse hasta que su nariz regresó a acariciar la fina capa de vello moreno. Erik aceleró su masturbación, sintiéndose orgulloso de ver a Scott meter y sacarse el largo pene de Namor con tanta habilidad, acompañado de su mano para masturbar la base del pene con un movimiento giratorio. Ahora con mayor libertad, alternaba en felar con rapidez la primera mitad del pene, dejando la otra mitad a su mano; con lentitud tragando toda la extensión y lamiendo desde el tronco hasta el glande; y con profundidad, soportando varios segundos con su nariz en su pubis, comprimiendo los músculos de su garganta para apretar la cabeza confinada en su faringe.

Tras unos largos minutos en esta rutina, Namor sostuvo la barbilla de Scott para sacar su miembro, golpeándolo varías veces sobre la lengua y la cara del joven, llenándola de líquido preseminal y saliva. Erik aprovechó ese momento para levantarse y acercarse a Scott. Acariciando su cabellera, llamó la atención del joven, quien levantó su lacrimosa mirada. El mayor le extendió su mano, que Scott correspondió, y lo jaló para ponerlo de pie. Al tenerlo frente a él, sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos en ambas mejillas, besándolo, esta vez con calma. Tras varios besos, su boca se deslizó por su mejilla hasta su oreja.

— ¿Aún tienes _ese_ suspensorio? —susurró, al tiempo que sus pulgares limpiaban las lágrimas de Scott. El castaño, con sus cejas curvadas y su sonrisa ladeada, asintió, cómplice de las ideas de Erik—. Perfecto —dijo, desvistiendo a Scott de su camiseta de compresión.

Para la parte inferior, se agachó, su cara al nivel del descuidado bulto, que Scott se había rehusado a tocar por temor a desobedecer a Erik o a Namor. Pero como Scott había hecho un excelente trabajo con ambos hombres, el peliblanco consideró que había que recompensar a su sumiso; primero, desvistió a Scott de su traje de _spandex_ , quintándolo por completo, dejando al castaño vestido únicamente con los bóxer _brief_ negros, tensos al frente por la dolorosa erección de Scott y húmedos por su sudor. Erik quiso tentar al joven, escurriendo sus manos dentro de las perneras de la ropa interior, subiendo por los muslos y saliendo por el elástico de la cintura.

Scott inspiró con fuerza al sentir como las manos de Erik rozaron su escroto y su miembro, viendo como los dedos de este se cerraban sobre el elástico y lo jalaban con fuerza, desnudando al líder en un movimiento brusco que frotó toda la extensión del falo enrojecido. Scott gimió ante tal estimulación después de un largo periodo sin tocarse, viendo como respingaba furioso su pene con cada latido de su corazón.

Erik no perdió tiempo, y con solo sus labios, dirigió el falo a su boca, engullendo la mitad de la extensión. Scott no disimulo sus gemidos, dejándose llevar por el placer que tanto había esperado desde que Erik lo besó en su oficina. El peliblanco hábilmente succionaba el pene y estimulaba el esponjoso glande, provocando que de este salieran hilos tras hilos de líquido preseminal, cubriendo la longitud fálica en saliva y presemen que también manchaban la barbilla del mayor. Scott, emulando a su dominante, acariciaba la abundante cabellera blanca, en especial las ondas que se arremolinaban en su cogote. Erik, tras unos minutos de meter y sacar el pene del castaño en su boca, realizó una última garganta profunda, hundiendo su nariz en el rebajado vello castaño, absorbiendo el olor a jabón del reciente baño de Scott, pero también del sudor que había expedido los últimos minutos; sacó el miembro y con un ademán de su cabeza, señaló el closet, recordándole a Scott _ese_ suspensorio.

El líder rodeó a Erik y caminó hasta el closet, poniéndose en cuclillas para abrir su gaveta más baja. Namor, quien estaba desnudo sentado en la cama de Scott apoyado en el espaldar, y Erik aprovecharon para admirar el ahora completamente desnudo cuerpo de Scott que les daba la espalda: sus piernas musculosas flexionadas, los músculos de su espalda contorsionándose con cada movimiento de sus brazos, los músculos de sus glúteos separados por la posición, que, para el ángulo de Erik quien seguía arrodillado, podía ver el lampiño ano rosado de su sumiso, abriendo y cerrándose constantemente con cada esfuerzo de Scott mientras movía cosas dentro de la gaveta.

Una vez encontrado el suspensorio, Scott se levantó y giró, mostrando en sus manos la atesorada ropa interior.

Namor levantó sus cejas ante los colores y el estampado en el área del paquete.

Erik asintió su cabeza, indicándole a Scott que se pusiera el suspensorio, lo cual obedeció, con calma. Introdujo sus piernas en cada elástico que rodearía sus glúteos y jaló del elástico de la cintura, deslizando la tela por sus tonificadas piernas cubiertas con vello castaño, hasta llevar el elástico hasta su cadera, cubriendo nuevamente su pene bajo otra tela. Namor y Erik continuaron su _voyeurismo_ , detallando como Scott ajustaba los elásticos que rodeaban sus piernas y glúteos, poniéndolos en la posición perfecta para levantar sus nalgas y hacerlas ver más grandes y redondas; luego, el elástico de su cadera, posicionándolo los suficientemente bajo para mostrar su vello púbico que se extendía sutilmente por su abdomen y subía hasta su amplio pecho en una pequeña capa entre ambos pectorales; por último, introdujo su mano en su paquete, acomodando su miembro para que apuntara hacia abajo, estirando la tela que se amoldó a la larga y gruesa curva.

— ¿Qué tal? —preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa que demostraba su emoción por volver a usar tan íntima y significativa ropa interior.

— Perfecto —Erik respondió, levantándose del suelo, para apreciar mejor otro de los regalos que le dio a Scott: un suspensorio con el característico azul de su traje de los años 90, con franjas amarillas que iban paralelas a las franjas azules en el elástico de la cintura, y una _X_ amarilla que decoraba la tela del paquete, tensa por el erecto pene del joven que palpitaba expectante por la cercanía del mayor.

Parándose frente a Scott, Erik lo besó intensamente, para luego tomarlo de la nuca y moverlo hacia la cama, empujándolo sobre esta, haciendo que cayera boca abajo. Mientras, Namor nuevamente tenía una vista del perfil de ambos hombres, masturbando su falo, duro y constreñido por la presión del _cockring_ en la base. El castaño sabía lo que el peliblanco quería hacer, por lo que acomodó su cuerpo hundiendo su cara en la acolchada sábana, sus brazos rodeando su cabeza, flexionó sus piernas elevando su cadera y arqueando su espalda, y por último tensó sus músculos pélvicos, invitando a Erik a hacer lo que quisiera con su ano rosado contrayéndose y relajándose alrededor del dildo.

Erik no necesitó mayor invitación que la sumisión de Scott para agacharse detrás de él. Con sus poderes, empezó a remover lentamente le dildo, haciendo suspirar al castaño por la estimulación; el peliblanco aprovechó el momento para mover en un vaivén el tubo de metal, provocando escalofríos y jadeos en el cuerpo del joven. En un último movimiento, Erik sacó por completo el dildo, para luego hundir su cara entre los redondos glúteos y empezar a lamer con voracidad el músculo anal. Scott bramó al sentir el apéndice moverse con mayor intensidad que cuando estaban en su oficina, ocasionando que su cuerpo temblara y se retorciera del placer, apretando con sus manos y mordiendo las sábanas. Erik estiraba los elásticos del suspensorio y los soltaba como latigazos, magreaba las tersas nalgas del joven, las apretaba con fuerza, las hacía arder rojas con manotazos que hacían sollozar a Scott, quien hundía su cara para que sus quejidos fueren silenciados. La lengua del peliblanco ahora se introducía en el recto, dilatando y lubricando la entrada para prepararla para los falos que en pocos minutos penetrarían al joven líder.

Erik escupió la entrada, y colocó la yema de su dedo índice sobre el ano, haciendo suaves círculos alrededor del músculo anal; las caderas de Scott no dejaban de tiritar, reafirmándole al mayor el buen trabajo que este hacía para complacer al joven. Enfiló su dedo al centro de la entrada y empezó a hacer presión, logrando que dos falanges entraran con facilidad, encontrando resistencia en la tercera, distancia donde su lengua no pudo llegar. Scott dejó salir quejidos que demostraban su falta de actividad anal por estar tan concentrado en Utopía. Erik sacó el dedo, volvió a escupir y reintrodujo el índice con más fuerza, ignorando los quejidos del castaño, logrando meter el dedo hasta el nudillo. Erik dejó que Scott se acostumbrara, haciendo leves movimientos en búsqueda del pequeño bulto que era la próstata del líder.

Mientras, el castaño abría sus ojos por primera vez desde que el peliblanco lo torturaba con su lengua, viendo borroso esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la tenue luz de su habitación. Esto no impidió que vislumbrara la figura borrosa de Namor, quien, por deducción, veía a Scott con lujuria. El joven abrió su boca y extendió su lengua, señal universal de que quería felar el pene del Rey, quien correspondió al sumiso. Levantándose del espaldar, caminó sobre sus rodillas hasta estar erguido frente al manipulable cuerpo de Scott; su vista detalló la cabellera desordenada de Scott, la ancha espalda que se contorsionaba con cada flexión de sus músculos, la estrecha cintura, los hoyuelos en su espalda baja, el elástico azul con amarillo del suspensorio, y por último, las enrojecidas nalgas, marcadas con rasguños y manotazos de Erik, quien ahora intentaba introducir un segundo dedo.

Namor tomó un puñado de la cabellera de Scott y levantó con delicadeza su cabeza, encontrándose con su boca abierta a pocos centímetros del glande del atlanteano. El Rey estudió la cara del líder: su nariz y mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados, los mechones adheridos en su frente y sus ojos marrones liberados de los lentes de cuarzo de rubí, enrojecidos por las lágrimas que escurrieron cuando hizo garganta profunda. Namor sostuvo la barbilla del joven, apunto con su vista y escupió un lapo que cayó sobre la lengua de Scott, quien se sobresaltó al sentir el líquido espeso y salado. El Rey movió sus caderas, acercando su falo a los labios del castaño, que veía expectante como aquel enorme miembro se acercaba de nuevo a su boca.

Scott, olvidándose de las reglas básicas de ser sumiso, estiró su cuello y engulló un tercio del falo atlanteano sin permiso de su dueño. Erik, quien estaba vigilante de los movimientos del joven, cesó la inserción del tercer dedo al ver el inmenso error que Scott había cometido. Levantó su mirada y vio con preocupación los ojos ahora oscuros de Namor, quien se estaba dejando llevar por la ira. La exasperación del castaño era tal que siguió felando el pene con avidez sin caer en cuenta de su transgresión como sumiso. El Rey, harto de la insubordinación del joven, jaló con fuerza desmedida su cabello, apartándolo bruscamente de falo y arrancando un gemido de dolor.

La respiración de Scott se aceleró, su cuero cabelludo ardía, su cuello estaba tenso por estar suspendido del agarre de Namor, impidiendo que respirara bien, y su espalda punzaba por la violenta curvatura de su columna.

El Rey se inclinó hacia adelante, llevando su cara al nivel de la de Scott.

— ¿Qué haces? — inquirió entre sus dientes apretados de la cólera.

Scott veía al Rey temeroso de lo que este pudiese hacerle, sus cejas curvadas en una mirada de preocupación. En la confusión del momento, trato de enderezar sus brazos para apoyar su torso pero Namor lo impidió con su otra mano, manoteando las muñecas para que Scott perdiera el equilibrio y su peso volviera a ser sostenido por su cabellera apretada en la otra mano de Namor. El joven gimió del dolor, lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

— Responde — inquirió otra vez, agitando su mano con los mechones castaños, escuchando los quejidos de dolor del líder.

— De-desobedecer... a-a... mi domina-nante —respondió entre gimoteos, viendo directo a los ojos del Rey, dilatados y oscurecidos como los de un tiburón que predaba a su presa.

Namor sostuvo unos segundos más a Scott, hasta que consideró que ya había sufrido suficiente de su castigo, soltando su cabellera, dejándolo caer sobre la cama. Tanto el joven como Erik inspiraron sonoramente al ver al Rey dar unos pasos atrás, dándole espacio a Scott para recomponerse. El peliblanco con calma retornó su atención a la entrada del joven, tenso de la adrenalina.

— Ahora tendré que comenzar desde el primer dedo —comentó Erik al tratar de meter su dedo índice, percibiendo mayor resistencia que cuando inició la preparación del músculo anal.

— No lo hagas —interrumpió Namor, su voz aun irritada—, no se merece nuestra piedad.

Tanto Erik como Scott vieron sorprendidos al atlanteano, quien parecía hablar muy en serio. Scott temía que Erik cumpliera la orden de Namor, mientras Erik se preocupada por el bienestar de su sumiso.

— ¿Qué esperan? —cuestionó el Rey al notar la inactividad de los otros dos hombres.

Erik se paró y masturbó su miembro que había perdido rigidez por la tensión producida por la desobediencia de Scott. El mayor pensó en buscar el lubricante en alguna gaveta del joven, pero dicho pensamiento fue descartado al prever la respuesta de Namor. Erik se acercó al castaño, recostando sus diecinueve centímetros entre sus glúteos. Este giró su cabeza para observar al mayor, quien correspondió su mirada con afecto, lo que Scott agradeció, sintiendo las manos del peliblanco sobre cada una de sus nalgas, sus pulgares acariciando la tersa piel para calmarlo.

Erik movió sus caderas hacia atrás, retrayendo su pene hasta que el glande se posó sobre el ano del joven. Con una de sus manos, sostuvo el falo por la mitad, asegurando que no se desviara al hacer presión sobre la cerrada entrada. Introducir la cabeza fue una ardua labor. Entre los quejidos de Scott y el esfuerzo de Erik, el mayor pudo empezar a insertar su pene dentro del castaño, gimiendo del placer que los músculos anales le proporcionaban con cada flexión que estos hacían. Scott, sollozando, movía su torso en un vano intento de disipar el ardor, pero nunca alejándose del mayor, sabiendo que como sumiso debía soportar cualquier dolor infligido por sus dominantes.

Erik, con pequeños movimientos de su cadera, ganaba terreno dentro de Scott, manteniendo el mismo ritmo a medida que centímetro tras centímetro fálico entraban. El joven se estaba calmando, permitiendo que sus músculos se relajaran, y por lo tanto su ano dejara pasar el miembro del mayor. En pocos minutos, Erik tenía sus diecinueve centímetros dentro de Scott. Tras unos segundos de pausa para que el líder se acostumbrara, el peliblanco con ambas manos apretó el elástico de la cintura del suspensorio, retrajo su pene, y embistió con fuerza a Scott.

— _AHHHG_ —gimió el castaño en una combinación de dolor y placer.

Erik al notar la poca resistencia que quedaba en el recto del joven, inició un vaivén intenso al dejarse llevar por el placer que era estar dentro de Scott después de tantos años. Su pene rozaba las sensibles paredes internas, punzando intermitentemente en la próstata del joven, quien gemía con cada estocada. El mayor tras unos minutos de penetración monótona, apretó con mayor fuerza el elástico, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas que hacían oscilar a Scott, quien extendió sus brazos para aguantar las penetraciones en cuatro patas. Las estocadas de Erik se tornaron desenfrenadas, casi violentas. El sonido de palmadas era audible en toda la habitación, seguro también en el pasillo, manteniendo a Scott en un trance que lo tuvo concentrando en el placer que el pene de Erik le proporcionaba.

Bajando la velocidad de sus embestidas, Erik subió sus pies a la cama, acomodándose de cuclillas detrás del líder, quien sintió el cambio del ángulo en que el falo lo penetraba, la sensación fría de las piezas de metal del arnés y el peso del mayor sobre su espalda, quien rodeó su cuello con su brazo y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás, acercando su oreja a los labios de Erik.

— ¿No se te olvida algo? —jadeó al tiempo que mordía el lóbulo y lo jalaba levemente. El castaño llevó su mano detrás de la cabeza del peliblanco para mantenerlo en esa posición envolvente.

Scott aprovechó el ritmo moderado con que lo penetraba Erik para salir de su ensimismamiento y analizar la pregunta del mayor. Namor. El castaño enfocó su mirada en la figura fornida que estaba apoyada en la ventana; el Rey daba la espalda a ambos hombres, mientras masturbaba con parsimonia su miembro viril, ignorando los gemidos, los bufidos y jadeos.

— Na-namor —dijo entre gemidos, tratando de llamar la atención del atlanteano.

Namor sutilmente giró su cabeza, más por reflejo que por querer atender el llamado del líder. Pero su mirada regresó a la ventana, ignorando a la pareja.

— Déjalo, Scotty, le duele en el orgullo que seas más obediente conmigo que con él — profirió Erik en un tono lo suficientemente audible para Namor, acelerando sus penetraciones que hicieron gemir a Scott con el propósito de que el Rey escuchara y aumentara su frustración.

Los músculos del Rey delataron su ira, tensándose de tal manera que sus glúteos y su espalda delineaban cada fibra debajo de la tersa piel. El castaño mordió sus labios al notar las intenciones del mayor, silenciándose, queriendo evitar que el atlanteano se enfureciera más de lo que ya estaba. Pero Erik quería continuar con su juego, bajando la velocidad de sus estocadas pero haciéndolas más profundas, removiendo su pene hasta el glande, y embistiendo con ímpetu la entrada del joven, el sonido de su escroto contra el perineo audible en combinación de los gemidos del sumiso que no contuvo sus sonidos lascivos.

Namor había dejado de masturbar su miembro viril, sus manos cerradas en un puño, su mandíbula tensa y su pulso acelerado. Erik veía atentamente sobre el hombro de Scott cada movimiento, cada expresión que el Rey hacía, con tal de percibir cualquier inflexión que delatara que Scott estaba calando nuevamente en los sentidos del atlanteano y en sus instintos primitivos. Como era de esperarse, fue el enorme falo constreñido por el _cockring_ el cual delató la excitación de Namor, rebotando con cada latido; latidos que estaban acelerados, provocando respingos irregulares que movían el pene en todas direcciones.

— Vamos, Namor —pidió Scott, sorprendiendo a Erik, quien creería que el joven había aprendido la lección, pero supo reconocer que este no era el Scott sumiso, sino el Scott líder de la Nación X el que estaba hablando—, no viniste desde tu trono hasta acá para arrinconarte en tu esquina y apartarte de nosotros —continuó Scott, irguiéndose hasta enderezar su espalda, relegando a Erik quien tuvo que soltar al joven en su momento de liderazgo—, así que deja esa actitud malcriada y ven acá.

Erik sonrió al escuchar esas últimas palabras salir de los labios de Scott, orgulloso de escuchar su voz autoritaria, sin titubeos o cuestionamientos. El peliblanco deslizó sus brazos alrededor del torso del joven, llevando una de sus manos al pecho, pellizcando uno de sus pezones, y la otra a su desatendido pene, masturbando los dieciocho centímetros. Ambos examinaban al Rey, quien había bajado su cabeza, analizando las palabras del líder mutante. Tras unos segundos, Namor levantó su mirada, giró su cuerpo y encaró a la pareja, percibiendo la sonrisa de Erik y la mirada intensa de Scott, una combinación de frustración y miedo por el comportamiento del Rey.

— Okey —espetó, acercándose a la cama para apoyarse en sus rodillas y caminar con estas hasta estar frente a Scott, a quien tomó de su barbilla con fuerza—, pero que se sea la última vez que me hablas así —dijo, su cara a pocos centímetros de la del joven, quien asintió lo mejor que pudo con su cabeza sostenida por los dedos del Rey.

En un movimiento casi imperceptible, Namor abofeteó al líder.

El castaño recibió la cachetada en silencio.

Erik tuvo que morder el hombro de Scott al sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, incluyendo su recto que exprimía el falo del mayor.

— No escuché una respuesta —aclaró Namor, volviendo a tomar al joven de su barbilla, haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran.

— Sí —respondió Scott, serio—, su majestad —agregó, con sorna.

Namor sonrió, satisfecho, incluso con la mofa del joven.

Dando unos pasos hacia atrás, le dio el suficiente espacio a Scott para que retomara su posición a cuatro patas, ofreciendo su boca al Rey, quien no se hizo esperar, acercando su pene a los labios del joven. El castaño no hizo ningún movimiento, dejando que Namor marcara el paso, moviendo sus caderas en un vaivén que introducía y sacaba su falo en un ritmo creciente. En pocos minutos, Scott estaba siendo embestido brutalmente por ambos extremos: Erik usando el elástico de la cintura de su suspensorio como sujeción para mantener su cadencia enérgica, y Namor usando un puñado de la cabellera castaña para sostener la cabeza y arremeter hasta el fondo, obligando al joven a hacer garganta profunda. La habitación estaba colmada de múltiples sonidos: los gemidos de Erik, los bufidos de Namor, los ruidos guturales de Scott, las caderas de los dominantes chocar con ambos extremos del sumiso, formando una cacofonía lujuriosa que el joven líder pocas veces había vivido.

Esto debido a que la mayoría de las veces era con Logan con quien se desinhibía en su totalidad, dejándose llevar por el instinto feral del canadiense.

Erik pasó a penetrar a Scott con diferentes intensidades y ángulos, estimulando las paredes rectales del joven, que soportaba con temple de acero las oleadas de placer que el mayor le brindaba, en especial cuando se concentraba en presionar su próstata con cada penetración, fallando pocas veces en rozar el pequeño órgano. Obvio, no faltaron las nalgadas que advertían como Erik volvía a ponerse de cuclillas sobre Scott y lo penetraba con mayor profundidad.

El mayor aprovechaba esta posición para acercar su cara, no al joven, sino al Rey, quien veía atentamente como el peliblanco se acercaba a él. Llevando su mano detrás de la cabeza de Namor, sintiendo la gruesa cabellera morena, acercó la cara de este, uniéndose en un beso frenético. Los dos dominantes fueron directo a un beso con lengua, entrelazando sus apéndices y explorando la boca del otro. Scott notó lo que los otros dos estaban haciendo, tratando de ver sobre él, frustrado por solo poder alcanzar a ver los pectorales de Namor, sin poder sacarse el falo que se alojaba hasta el fondo en su garganta por la posición de su dueño, limitándose contraer los músculos de su cuello, lamer la extensión de carne que estaba sobre su lengua y masajear el saco que contenía los grandes testículos atlanteanos, apretados por el anillo de metal. El Rey se dejó hacer, ignorando el hecho de que Scott tocara a su dominante sin pedir permiso.

Erik y Namor continuaron un largo rato en su beso, casi olvidándose del joven líder que estaba a su merced, empalado en ambos agujeros por sus falos. Namor pasó de agarrar la cabellera de Scott a entrelazar sus dedos en los mechones plateados del mayor, apretando sus caras en un beso más íntimo. Erik a su vez paseaba sus manos por el torso del Rey, acariciando los prominentes músculos abdominales, apretujando los blandos pectorales y pellizcando los deleitables pezones, que el peliblanco no dudo en complacer. Cesando su beso con el atlanteano, bajó por el cuello de este, pasando por la clavícula, y deslizando su lengua por la superficie tersa hasta llegar al pezón caramelo, que mordió ligeramente.

— _Ohhh_ joder —gimió al sentir la hábil lengua del mayor estimular una de sus zonas erógenas, causando que su cuerpo se agitara, haciendo que su falo entrara aún más en la garganta de Scott.

El repentino movimiento hizo que el joven tosiera, separando a los dominantes de su momento privado. Namor sacó su pene de la boca de Scott, cubierto de líquido preseminal y saliva que conectaba con hilos los hinchados y enrojecidos labios del castaño con el glande. Scott tomó bocanadas de aire para componerse, al tiempo que su mano masturbaba el lubricado miembro viril que mantenía su rigidez después de haber estado varios minutos inerte dentro del joven.

— ¿Qué esperas, Namor? —preguntó Scott, levantando su mirada, encarando al Rey—. Erik ya tuvo más que suficiente conmigo —su mano masturbó con ansias el falo de veintiún centímetros, buscando convencer al atlanteano de hacer algo que se veía venir desde que se dieron su primer beso esa noche.

Namor sonrió, acariciando la cabellera castaña, y luego levantó su mirada a Erik.

— Quítate el arnés —ordenó, su semblante inmutablemente serio, adornado con su sonrisa ladeada.

El peliblanco no obedeció la orden en el momento, sopesando el querer darle un objeto tan personal a Namor para que lo usara con Scott. Pero tras unos segundos de silencio, usó sus poderes, desabrochando las hebillas y aflojando las correas, quitándose el arnés, haciéndolo flotar hacia el Rey.

— _Oh--_ no, no, no... No es para mí —comentó, sorprendiendo a Erik—, es para nuestro sumiso —señaló a Scott, quien respondió con una mirada de sorpresa—. Lo necesitará —terminó palmando las nalgas del joven, sintiéndose más bien como unas nalgadas por la fuerza del Rey.

Namor se bajó de la cama y mientras la rodeaba, Erik rodeaba el amplio torso de Scott con su arnés, sintiendo una mezcla de orgullo y duda al ver al joven sumiso adornado con las correas de cuero borgoña y las piezas de metal. Orgullo al ver a Scott vistiendo un accesorio tan sexual, pero duda al saber que ese arnés era de uso exclusivo para el dominante de su relación, es decir, Erik.

El peliblanco sintió la presencia del Rey a sus espaldas, sobresaltándose al sentir las manos de este pasar por sus costados.

— Vamos, Erik, suelta al chico —susurró detrás de su oreja, sus manos deslizándose hasta llegar a las nalgas de Scott, al cual empujo, sacando lentamente el pene del mayor. Scott tembló al sentir el miembro salir de su interior por última vez, emitiendo un leve gemido cuando la cabeza salió con un rebote por la tensión—. Ahora sí, ve por la boca —le dio una nalgada a Erik, moviéndolo a un lado, dándole vía libre hacia los glúteos de Scott. En cuestión de segundos, había acomodado la cabeza de su pene en el ano, ahora enrojecido, y estiró su mano, tomando con tosquedad la correa del arnés que atravesaba horizontal la espalda del joven, evidenciando sus intenciones con el accesorio sexual. Inclinándose hacia adelante, alcanzando la oreja del castaño, susurró:— ¿Duro, o durísimo?

Scott tragó saliva, por le tensión de la situación _y_ del arnés jalando su columna y por lo tanto su cuello.

— _Ahhh--_ D-duro... —respondió intranquilo, al no tener mejores opciones.

— Entonces será durísimo — remató Namor.

— Espera, ¿Qué-- _AHHHHHG_ —Scott abrió sus ojos desconcertado, profiriendo un grito de dolor.

El Rey no había esperado la réplica del líder, jalando con fuerza del arnés, introduciendo de una estocada sus veintiún centímetros, haciendo gritar al castaño. Scott se retorcía del dolor, posaba sus manos sobre el abdomen del atlanteano para alejarse, e, inclusive, acariciaba su propio abdomen, sintiéndose lleno por las proporciones del pene. El joven buscó con su mirada Erik, quien aún estaba en el pie de la cama, viendo el perfil de ambos hombres. Scott con su mirada pedía ayuda, no estaba acostumbrado a que un falo de ese grosor entrara en su cuerpo con tal brutalidad. Erik respondió el llamado de Scott, acercándose, juntando sus labios en su sien.

— Tú sabias en lo que te estabas metiendo, Scotty —susurró, sintiendo el escalofrío del líder al escuchar esas palabras—. Ahora sé un buen sumiso y obedece a tu dominante.

La mirada de Scott cambió paulatinamente, trató de moderar su respiración y enderezó su postura, posando sus manos sobre la cama. Erik sonrió, apreciando como el joven se preparaba para recibir la más brutal cogida de su vida.

— ¿Qué esperas? —espetó, girando su cabeza, viendo de reojo al Rey, quien respondió esbozando una sonrisa casi perversa.

Apretó el arnés, retrajo sus caderas, y embistió una vez la entrada de Scott. El cuerpo de Scott se tensó: sus muslos y sus bíceps se hincharon, las fibras de sus pectorales y su cuello se definieron, y sus labios los frunció, ahogando un quejido de dolor. Tras unos segundos soportando el dolor, dejó que su cuerpo se relajara.

— Vamos bien, Scotty —comentó sarcástico Namor, palmando las nalgas del joven.

Repitiendo el mismo movimiento, retrajo su cadera, y embistió, no una, sino varias veces, comenzando en un ritmo intenso que debilitaba gradualmente al castaño. Scott trató de mantener sus brazos extendidos, pero la intensidad de las penetraciones y el dolor que estas provocaban no permitían que su postura invulnerable persistiera, lentamente dejando que sus extremidades flaquearan, hasta que su cara volvió a estar recostada sobre la cama. Namor nunca perdió el ritmo, metiendo y sacando sus veintiún centímetros del dilatado ano, rojo y húmedo por la cantidad de presemen que el Rey expulsaba dentro del sumiso. Scott se dejó hacer, perdiéndose en el constante sonido de las caderas del Rey chocar con sus glúteos, los bramidos de este cada vez que aceleraba sus embestidas y las nalgadas que tensaban su recto de la sorpresa, excitando aún más al atlanteano.

El castaño paulatinamente se relajaba, su consciencia ignorando el dolor, permitiendo concentrarse en el placer que era el falo de Namor estimulando su recto, el cómo dilataba y contraía su ano con cada penetración, el cómo por coincidencia lograba presionar su punto _G_ , ayudando a su cuerpo a entrar en el momento. Unas embestidas más, y los primeros gemidos de placer resonaron en la habitación, haciendo sonreír al Rey vanidoso. Con confianza, Namor volvió a agarrar a Scott del arnés, jalando de este con su la palma de su mano hacia arriba. El castaño reaccionó extendiendo sus brazos, sosteniéndose en cuatro patas.

— Ahora podemos hacerlo como debe ser —dijo Namor, su otro brazo rodeándolo del cuello.

Sin piedad, empezó a embestir a Scott en un ritmo sobrehumano, sobrestimulando al joven que gemía con cada penetración, su voz demostrando que había sucumbido al placer. Su boca nunca se cerró, dejando que los gemidos y súplicas de Scott se escucharan por toda la habitación.

— Má-más duro —jadeaba, una de sus manos agarrándose del brazo que rodeaba el cuello.

— ¿Más duró? —bufó con sorna el Rey, haciendo una penetración más fuerte que las anteriores jalando a Scott del elástico de su suspensorio— ¿Así, Scott? —repitió el movimiento, incrementando la fuerza.

— MÁS —exclamó frustrado, apretando su mano en el brazo del Rey, sabiendo que el atlanteano lo estaba probando.

— ¿ASÍ? —bramó Namor, penetrando con aún mayor fuerza al joven, quien profirió el gemido más sonoro de la noche.

— ASÍ —su otra mano la llevó hasta uno de los glúteos del Rey, impulsándolo hacia delante.

Namor continuó con la intensidad que Scott pidió, haciendo que el líder rodara sus ojos hacia atrás y gimiera con mayor intensidad, preocupando a Erik, quien seguía parado al pie de la cama, de que alguien escuchara al joven ser torturado sexualmente. El mayor estaba impresionado por la sumisión de Scott: su cara evidenciaba el intenso placer que estaba sintiendo con cada penetración de Namor, sus ojos estaban perdidos, sus labios se curvaban en una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción, su cuerpo estaba a merced del atlanteano, sosteniéndose del brazo que rodeaba su cuello y su mano, antes en el glúteo del dominante, ahora acariciaba la cabellera morena del Rey. Namor demostró su versatilidad de embestir brutalmente al joven y besar su cuello sin perder la precisión de ambas acciones. El castaño se dejó llevar por el éxtasis que eran las estocadas del falo atlanteano introduciéndose repetidas veces en su ano y punzando con mayor frecuencia que antes su próstata.

El Rey estuvo atento a cualquier signo de que Scott estaba llegando al límite: su respiración, el volumen de sus gemidos, los movimientos erráticos de sus manos, las contracciones de su definido abdomen, y los espasmos de su recto. Este último aumentaba su ritmo, exprimiendo el miembro viril de Namor, acercándolo gradualmente a un orgasmo que aún faltaba mucho para que sucediera.

Con cada embestida sentía que su cuerpo pronto lo llevaría al clímax. Su respiración se aceleró, sus gemidos se entrecortaban de la excitación y sus manos se sostenían con fuerza del Rey, clavando sus uñas. El castaño giró su cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente y con ojos risueños, viendo a Erik quien masturbaba su pene. El peliblanco correspondió al joven, esbozando su sonrisa y guiñando un ojo.

— V-voy a aca... bar —jadeó, bajando su mirada a sus dieciocho centímetros atrapados dentro del saco del suspensorio, tensando la tela.

— ¿Sí? —gruñó Namor, aumentando la potencia de sus penetraciones y cerrando su brazo alrededor del cuello del joven.

— SÍ.

— ¿Y quién te dio permiso? —Namor en un movimiento brusco sacó su falo del interior del Scott y lo empujó boca abajo sobre la cama, escuchando los gemidos de frustración del joven— ¿Quieres acabar, Scotty? —cuestionó el atlanteano, inclinándose hacia adelante, susurrando en la oreja del castaño.

—S-SÍ, POR FAVOR —gritó, su voz amortiguada entre las sábanas de su cama.

— ¿Cómo se dice, Scott? —volvió a susurrar—. Esta vez sin mofas.

Scott pensó unos segundos en qué responder, sintiendo vergüenza en decir aquella palabra, aun con la exhibición de sumisión que había desplegado frente a Namor y Erik.

— Por f-favor... —Namor levantó sus cejas y orejas, expectante por que el joven dijera aquella palabra—, _Daddy._

El Rey sonrió ampliamente.

Cómo amaba escuchar esa palabra universal que exponía la sumisión de cualquier persona en cualquier parte del mundo.

— Así me gusta —dijo, agitando la cabellera castaña—, pero los perros como tú hay que tratarlos como debe ser —Namor se agachó y deslizó sus manos por debajo de las piernas y los brazos de Scott hasta llegar al cuello, donde torció sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos en la nuca, haciendo una llave Doble Nelson. Scott emitió varios quejidos al sentir sus extremidades ser forzadas entre los musculosos brazos del Rey. Nunca nadie lo había preparado para los planes del atlanteano—. _Aaarriba_.

En un súbito movimiento, Namor se irguió con Scott entre sus brazos. El joven gimió entre una combinación de dolor y placer; dolor al sentir sus extremidades ser extendidas incómodamente, pero también placer por sentir sus glúteos ser separados, exponiendo su usado ano. Erik presenció la escena, impresionado por la flexibilidad a la que el Rey estaba sometiendo a Scott: sus brazos y piernas estirados hacia los lados entre los brazos del atlanteano, que se cerraban en la nuca del joven. El torso del líder estaba expuesto: sus redondos pectorales y torneados abdominales brillantes por el sudor que resbalaba desde la frente hasta que llegaba a su pene. La cara de Scott no había cambiado mucho: seguía mostrando la sumisión del joven con los labios hinchados, sus ojos entrecerrados y varios mechos pegados a su frente por el sudor que hacía brillar sus facciones.

— ¿Harías los honores? — preguntó Namor, girando hacia Erik, destacando su pene que oscilaba de un lado a otro con los pasos que dio—. Mis manos están ocupadas —dijo moviendo su torso agitando a Scott entre sus brazos, haciendo que el joven sollozara.

El peliblanco se acercó a la pareja, detallando de cerca la embriaguez de placer del castaño, que sonrió al ver al mayor, quien se agachó teniendo en frente el enorme miembro viril atlanteano. Erik escupió sobre el glande y empezó a masturbar toda la extensión, haciendo gemir a Namor por lo bajo. Luego, abriendo su boca lo más que pudo, introdujo el miembro hasta que su nariz presionó el pubis del Rey, usando su lengua para salivar lo mayor posible cada centímetro. Scott veía atentamente la cabellera blanca moverse hacia adelante y atrás en su felación. Tras unos segundos, sacó lentamente el pene para no remover la saliva que cubría toda la superficie fálica y con su mano, apuntó el miembro a la entrada de Scott, quien tembló al sentir la humedad del glande atlanteano.

— ¿Listo para acabar? —preguntó con sorna el Rey.

— S-sí, sí, sí —respondió Scott, la desesperación obvia en su voz.

Namor aflojó su agarre, dejando que el cuerpo del joven descendiera lo suficiente para que su ano engullera la cabeza de su pene. Erik sostenía el miembro, asegurándose de que entrara. Una vez varios centímetros estuvieron dentro del castaño nuevamente, Namor impulsó sus caderas, introduciendo la mitad de su falo. Esto no le molesto al Rey puesto que su plan era dejar espacio dentro de Scott para su sorpresa. El atlanteano embistió al líder lo más intenso que la posición le permitió, aflojando al sumiso que gemía extasiado entre el placer que le proporcionaba el pene y las punzadas de dolor de sus extremidades que afloraban su lado masoquista.

Erick tuvo suficiente de ser el espectador y decidió llevar su atención unos centímetros más arriba, donde un paquete azul con una _X_ amarilla cubría el miembro viril del líder mutante. El mayor tomó la tela por uno de los lados y la estiró, forzando el pene fuera del saco; Scott gimió al sentir su pene doblarse al no haber suficiente elasticidad para sacarlo con facilidad. Erik con su otra mano tomó el falo por la base de un jalón y lo sacó, frotando el glande en el proceso. El castaño se retorció en el proceso, en especial cuando el peliblanco apuntó su miembro y lo introdujo en su boca, felándolo en un vaivén enérgico. Erik usó hábilmente su lengua para estimular el glande, enfocándose en la uretra que emanaba hilos e hilos de presemen, y sus mejillas, succionando su cavidad para estrechar el canal bucal.

Scott hace tiempo había perdido la lucidez entre tantos estímulos que lo tenían tembloroso, cubierto de sudor y jadeando como perro en celo, emitiendo gemidos de placer que a esta altura no le importaba ocultar. La boca del peliblanco hacía maravillas con su pene, en especial cuando hundía su cara haciendo una garganta profunda que apretujaba su extensión fálica, exprimiendo el presemen que tragaba con voracidad. Mientras, el pene del atlanteano lo conservó en un éxtasis prolongado gracias a la resistencia del Rey que le permitía mantener el ritmo brutal con que lo penetraba, dilatando su ano, rozando sus paredes rectales y arremetiendo contra su próstata, haciendo que los ojos del joven rodaran y una sonrisa atontada adornara su cara.

Namor súbitamente se detuvo.

— Párate Erik, ya es hora de acabar con Scott —ordenó el Rey, su cabeza tratando de ver al mayor sobre el hombro del joven. Erik se puso de pie, viendo a la pareja entrelazada, su cara expresando dudas sobre la orden del atlanteano—. Por lo que puedo ver no has entendido lo que quise decir —comentó, extendiendo su espalda hacia atrás, y por lo tanto a Scott, levantando sus caderas y su penetrado ano en dirección al peliblanco—: métela Erik, que Scott es demasiado insaciable y necesita de dos pollones para acabar.

Tanto Erik como Scott se sorprendieron ante la propuesta del Rey, lo cual se hacía costumbre entre los tres. El castaño giró su cabeza por reflejo, sabiendo que no podría ver la cara sádica de Namor por la contorsión de sus extremidades; pero el peliblanco si pudo verla, y entender que el atlanteano hablaba en serio.

— _Ahhh..._ ¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó. Erik es un dominante, pero un dominante prudente—. Digo... Scott no ha dicho si quie--

— Sí quiero —interrumpió el joven, encarando al mayor—, quiero acabar la noche con ustedes dos.

Erik curvó sus cejas... y sonrió.

— Okey —respondió, acercándose a la pareja, notando como los ojos de Scott se iluminaban de euforia—, para eso estamos —dijo, escupiendo en su mano que luego llevó a su circunciso pene, lubricándolo—, para complacer a los perros como tú —con su otra mano tomó la correa del arnés en el pecho de Scott, apuntó su falo sobre el de Namor que seguía dentro, y empezó a deslizarse dentro del joven.

Scott respiró profundamente, tratando de mantener su cuerpo relajado. Cuando el glande estuvo dentro, Erik jaló del castaño desde el arnés y se introdujo por completo en el interior del líder. Scott apretó sus dientes y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, casi golpeando al Rey que seguía con su mentón sobre el hombro del sumiso. El mayor apreció como las fibras de los pectorales y el cuello de Scott se definían, como sus brazos se tensaban luchando con el agarre de Namor, y como su respiración hacía contorsionar su abdomen.

Ignorando aquellas señales de molestia de Scott, Erik y Namor iniciaron un movimiento de cadera sincronizado, donde ambos falos penetraban al sumiso como si de un solo miembro viril se tratara. El torso del castaño se retorcía del dolor punzante de su ano estirado, pero al mismo tiempo su pene respingaba al sentir como uno de los miembros rozaba su punto _G_. En pocas penetraciones ambos dominantes habían logrado un ritmo acelerado, cada uno sosteniendo con fuerza el cuerpo de Scott para mantener la intensidad que hacía perder la cordura en el siempre imperturbable y calculador líder mutante.

Erik, siendo el que penetraba frente a Scott, llevó su mano al falo del castaño y dejó que la inercia de sus caderas masturbara el desatendido miembro. Mientras, Namor consideró que el sumiso había tenido suficiente, y desenlazó sus dedos, liberándolo de su agarre. Apenas Scott sintió sus extremidades ser soltadas, tomó la cabeza del mayor, acercándolo y uniendo sus labios en un beso animal. Erik correspondió la intensidad del joven, uniendo su lengua con la de este, mordiendo su labio inferior y dejando que el sabor de saliva, sudor, presemen y los miembros viriles que han estado en sus bocas se mezclara. Las manos de Scott se escurrieron por todo el torso del mayor, rasguñando su ancha espalda, pellizcando sus pezones o sobando sus musculosos brazos y velludos pectorales, compensando todo el tiempo que fue incapaz de tocar a sus dominantes.

Tras unos minutos de embestir brutalmente a Scott, Erik sentía como su orgasmo se acercaba con cada roce de su pene con el recto del joven y el falo del Rey. Se separó de Scott, apretó con fuerza el elástico de la cintura del suspensorio del castaño y sin mediar con Namor, aceleró el ritmo de sus penetraciones, concentrado en ver como su pene entraba y salía repetidas veces del ano del líder. Su respiración se aceleró, sus gemidos se hicieron más sonoros y sus penetraciones se hicieron más erráticas. Scott detalló atentamente como las fibras de los redondos pectorales del mayor se definían, como sus abdominales se marcaban y como el tamaño de sus bíceps se duplicaba. Llevó su mano al cuello del peliblanco y dijo:

— V-vamos, Erik, acaba dentro.

Erik levantó su mirada y vio una vez más el éxtasis en la cara de Scott.

Fue suficiente para hacerlo llegar al clímax.

Parando en seco, el mayor se dejó llevar por su orgasmo y clavó una última vez sus diecinueve centímetros, arqueando su espalda y estirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Con cada contracción de su cuerpo, sus testículos se apretaban a su cuerpo, gemidos salían de su boca, e hilos de semen eran descargados desde su glande, revistiendo el interior de Scott con el cálido y espeso líquido. El castaño y Namor también disfrutaron del orgasmo del peliblanco; Scott tuvo escalofríos al sentir como Erik acababa dentro de él, sintiéndose completo al haber satisfecho a su dominante; mientras, Namor que había detenido sus embestidas, suspiró al sentir el cálido líquido cubrir su miembro viril y cada respingo del pene de Erik, que estimulaba el pene del Rey.

Cuando Erik se compuso después de su explosivo orgasmo, volvió a besar al joven, esta vez con un toque romántico, mientras sacaba lentamente su falo. Scott jadeaba entre besos al sentir como esos diecinueve centímetros se deslizaban por última vez dentro de él. Namor tomó las piernas de Scott por la parte posterior de sus rodillas, sosteniéndolo. Una vez sacados por completo, Erik no desperdició un segundo y se arrodillo, encontrándose con el epítome de la sumisión: la piel de Scott húmeda por el sudor, el líquido preseminal y ahora el semen que mojaba la tela y el elástico del suspensorio que se unían en el perineo; y más abajo, el dilatado agujero del líder que expulsaba hilos e hilos de semen que bañaban los testículos y la base del pene del Rey.

Antes de que cayera al suelo, Erik acercó su boca y empezó a limpiar los genitales del atlanteano. Namor gimió, sorprendido por la repentina atención del mayor, dejándose hacer. El peliblanco succionaba un testículo y lo lamía en su totalidad; una vez limpio, pasó al siguiente y repitió el proceso. Mientras hacía esto, su semen seguía escurriéndose desde el ano de Scott, tocando sus labios y manchando su nariz. Dejando los testículos, continuó por la base, sorbiendo con apetito su propio semen y limpiando los centímetros de Namor que estaban fuera de Scott, hasta llegar al ano de este. Ahora Scott era quien gemía, sorprendido por la lengua de Erik que exploraba su entrada y tragaba ávidamente las últimas gotas de su semen.

Cuando el mayor consideró que no saldría más de Scott, se levantó y encaró a la pareja que jadeaba, ambos extasiados por el trabajo de la lengua de Erik. El peliblanco se acercó al castaño, lo besó y luego se dejó caer boca arriba sobre su cama, sus diecinueve centímetros apuntando hacia arriba como si no hubiese acabado hace unos minutos.

— Continúen —dijo Erik, masturbando su miembro, viendo a la pareja.

Namor rio y dejó caer a Scott sobre la cama.

— Date la vuelta —ordenó, también masturbando su miembro lubricado y brillante por el semen del mayor.

Scott obedeció a su dominante y se giró, quedando boca arriba; prediciendo lo que Namor hubiese deseado, flexionó sus piernas y las sostuvo con sus manos detrás de sus rodillas, exponiendo su distendido, húmedo y enrojecido ano.

Namor solo sonrió, satisfecho con la sumisión de Scott.

Subió sobre la cama y caminó con sus rodillas hasta tener su glande rozando la entrada de Scott, quien mordió su labio. El Rey llevó sus manos a donde estaban las de Scott, ahora siendo este quien sostenía las piernas del joven, aplicando mayor fuerza doblándolo hasta que sus rodillas tocaban sus hombros. Scott gimió del dolor, pero luego de la impresión cuando Namor introdujo con en una estocada sus veintiún centímetros.

Como ya era característico del Rey, sus penetraciones se convirtieron en embestidas que sonaban en toda la habitación junto a los gemidos de Scott y los jadeos del Rey.

Erik habiendo recuperado su libido, se movió hasta estar acostado al lado de Scott, rodeando con su brazo su cabeza y acercándolo a otro beso. Namor observó como las lenguas de la pareja se entrelazaban en un beso lento, íntimo y profundo. Inconscientemente, el Rey redujo la intensidad de sus embestidas, hasta que su pene entraba al ritmo que los labios de los otros dos se movían en sus besos. El atlanteano lentamente acercó su cara a la pareja, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de sus bocas. Scott, sabiendo que Namor se había inclinado, llevó su mano detrás de su cabeza y lo unió a sus labios. De un momento a otro el beso lento pasó a ser un beso desenfrenado con tres labios y tres lenguas que luchaban entre sí; el Rey percibió con sus sentidos sobredesarrollados el sabor del semen de Erik en la saliva de ambos, dándole un impulso de excitación que lo hizo retomar sus penetraciones brutales.

Scott gimió entre las bocas de sus dominantes, sintiendo además como la mano que rodeaba su cabeza masajeaba el lóbulo de su oreja y su otra mano jugaba con su pectoral y su pezón, acercándolo a su inminente orgasmo. Los gemidos de Scott pasaron a ser sonoros, haciendo que se separara de sus dominantes. El joven los vio con una mirada que expresaba su desesperación y necesidad por acabar. Ambos lo vieron atentamente, esperando que Scott dijera las palabras mágicas.

— ¿Puedo? —susurró.

Ambos dominantes sonrieron, Namor inclusive pensando en obligar al sumiso a implorar, pero consideró que ya había sido suficiente.

— Hazlo —ordenó, acelerando sus penetraciones.

Scott se dejó llevar por las olas de placer que le otorgaban el falo del Rey deslizándose por su interior, y las manos de Erik tocándolo, hasta que con una última punzada en su punto _G_ , su cuerpo llegó al clímax. Scott profirió un fuerte gemido que desembocó en chorros de semen que bañaron su abdomen, pecho y cara, incluyendo a Erik que aún estaba junto a su sumiso. El cuerpo del joven se retorcía por el placer acumulado por horas de sexo y estímulos, tensando sus músculos que hacían que su pene respingara, catapultando cada chorro de semen en diferentes direcciones que mancharon los cuerpos del joven y el mayor, y las sábanas de la cama.

Al igual que con el orgasmo de Erik, Namor también sintió placer con el orgasmo de Scott que hacía que su recto se apretara intermitentemente, llevando instantáneamente al Rey a su respectivo orgasmo. Con rapidez sacó su falo del interior del joven y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pecho de este, masturbando su extensión en los últimos segundos antes de su orgasmo.

— Abre —ordenó.

Scott abrió su boca y sacó su lengua, dejando que el glande se posara sobre esta. Pero se tuvo que hacer a un lado cuando Erik posó su cabeza al lado de la del castaño, su lengua también afuera de su boca. Namor, entre bufidos y gemidos, acabó al ver a ambos a hombres esperar su orgasmo, expectantes, sus ojos encontrándose con los del Rey. Parando en seco su masturbación, el atlanteano apuntó su falo a la boca de Scott, dejando que su primer chorro cayera directo en la boca de este. El castaño apreció servicialmente como el cuerpo de Namor se tensaba, definiendo todos los músculos de su abdomen y cuello, e hinchando los músculos de sus brazos y pecho, a medida que hilos e hilos de semen inundaban su boca. El Rey pasó a complacer a Erik, dejando que la otra mitad de su orgasmo se vaciara en la boca de este, quien feló los primeros centímetros del atlanteano al tiempo que su lengua lamía el glande.

Scott, mientras veía a Erik mamar el falo del Rey, saboreaba el semen del Namor, llevándose una gran sorpresa: un sabor salado, menta y cítrico. Scott llevó su mirada a Namor, quien ya lo estaba viendo sonriente sabiendo que el joven iba a tener esa reacción.

Cuando Erik terminó de limpiar el pene de Namor, se irguió, arrodillándose a un lado de la cabeza de Scott, su pene punzando la mejilla de este. El castaño giró su cabeza y apreció como el mayor masturbaba su miembro hacia lo que parecía ser su segundo orgasmo. El peliblanco con un ademán de su mano, usó sus poderes para recoger los lentes de Scott que Namor había dejado caer al suelo cuando se los quitó. Los cristales rojos flotaron hasta posarse sobre la nariz y las orejas del joven, recordándole sus inactivos poderes.

Erik sonrió al ver al Scott de sus aventuras de los 80: desprolijo, con su cabellera desordenada, sonrojado, sus labios hinchados, su cuerpo lustroso por el sudor y los fluidos, con un aura de sumisión que contrastaba con su típica personalidad seria, y con sus ojos expresivos tras el cristal de cuarzo de rubí, que pedían una última acabada sobre su cuerpo como evidencia de su buen trabajo para complacer a sus dominantes.

Erik tomó un manojo de la cabellera de Scott y este, obedientemente, entendió que debía abrir su boca. El mayor sin más preámbulo masturbó su pene hasta llegar al clímax, explotando como planeaba, no en la boca del joven, sino en toda su cara: sobre sus labios, su nariz, sus mejillas y lo más importante: sobre sus lentes.

— Siempre quisiste hacer eso, ¿no? —inquirió el Rey, ahora apreciando él el epítome de la sumisión.

— Solo para recordar viejos tiempos —respondió, agitando su pene para deshacerse de las últimas gotas de semen que cayeron como hilos sobre la cabellera castaña.

Scott llevó sus manos a su cara y con sus dedos empezó a recoger el semen para llevárselo a la boca, acumulándolo y saboreando el sabor férrico. Erik tomó al joven de sus axilas y los elevó hasta estar arrodillado, los tres hombres cara a cara. Scott posó sus manos en las nucas de sus dos dominantes y los acercó, uniéndose en un último beso triple lento. Namor y Erik se sorprendieron por el contenido en la boca de Scott que este liberó, no por contener el semen del peliblanco, sino por haber mantenido el del atlanteano todo ese tiempo. Los tres hombres se entregaron al beso blanco, usando sus lenguas y labios para intercambiar fluidos como acto final de su noche de lujuria.

Tras unos minutos besándose, Namor fue el primero en separarse, tragando la combinación de líquidos en su boca. Erik continuó unos segundos más con su sumiso, acariciando con ternura su cabellera castaña. El Rey se bajó de la cama, yendo a guardar las botellas en el cofre. Esto hizo sacar a Scott de su ensimismamiento con Erik, preguntando:

— Namor, ¿qué hay en la botella grande y porque sabe igual que tu semen? —preguntó tajante el líder, repentinamente recuperando su semblante autoritario.

Namor esbozó una sonrisa perversa mientras guardaba las botellas en el cofre.

— Lo típico: semilla de la realeza —respondió con sorna—, otorga mejores efectos cuando se usa en pociones —continuó cerrando el cofre—; por ejemplo, esta poción pasó de durar unas horas a un día.

Erik y Scott veían a Namor, sus caras expresando su desconcierto.

— Es decir, ¿qué antes de venir acá acabaste en una botella solo porque querías verme beber tu semen? —cuestionó Scott, impresionado por la lascivia del Rey.

— ¿Quién dijo que era mi semen? —respondió entre carcajadas el atlanteano—. Es el de mi padre, tiene mayor efecto que el mío-- aunque —detuvo su explicación, haciendo evidente que había caído en cuenta de un factor que no había considerado—, tal vez los efectos sean más largos ahora que mi semen también se unió —agregó riéndose. Scott seguía desconcertado, mientras Erik había asimilado que eran tradiciones atlanteanas que no tenía tiempo de juzgar—. Así que: disfruta de tu, mínimo, un día libre de tus poderes —concluyó acercándose al joven, tomando su cara para darle un último beso, esta vez romántico.

Cuando se separaron, Scott lo vio igual de desconcertado.

— ¿Por qué el cambio de actitud? —cuestionó.

— Porque reconozco que eres un buen sumiso —respondió acariciando la cabellera castaña—, y porque antes de acabarse los efectos de la poción quiero volver a romperte el culo. Con Erik. Y Logan. Mañana.

La sola idea de tener un cuarteto con tres dominantes hacía que el cuerpo de Scott reaccionara, su pene hinchándose levemente.

Namor recogió y vistió su _speedo_ , el elástico en su pubis separado de su piel por el miembro viril que aún mantenía cierta rigidez que estiraba la tela del paquete. Sin mediar alguna otra palabra, tomó su cofre y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, se detuvo al sentir como su paquete se removía inesperadamente, hasta que salió un objeto del interior de su _speedo_ : el _cockring_. Namor giró a ver a Erik, quien había usado sus poderes para recuperar el anillo. El Rey sonrió con sorna y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una sorpresa para los tres hombres.

— ¡EMMA! —exclamó Namor alegre, saludando con un beso en la mejilla a la Reina Blanca.

— Namor —respondió tajante, pero con una sutil sonrisa en su cara.

De pronto la realidad cayó con todo su peso sobre Scott, quien seguía vestido con un suspensorio y el arnés que Erik le había regalado.

— Disculpa que no te pueda atender, pero ya me tengo que ir, ¿mañana hablamos? —habló el Rey, sin mostrar ni un solo ápice de inseguridad,

— No hay problema, cariño, ya sé que tu noche fue muuuy... —extendió la palabra al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado, pudiendo ver sobre el hombro del Rey a Scott, que irradiaba pensamientos de culpa y vergüenza tan fuertes que la telépata pudo percibir tras su forma de diamante—... intensa.

Namor sonrió, sabiendo que en Emma podía ver a una cómplice de sus aventuras.

— Hey —susurró el atlanteano, acercando sus labios—, no seas tan dura con su castigo —comentó con sorna, enfilándose en su camino hacia su reino.

— _Ohhh_ , lo seré —replicó la rubia, esbozando un sonrisa que auguraba la represalia que Scott sufriría el resto de la noche.

A continuación, Erik, ya vestido con su pijama, ahora estaba parado frente a Emma, los dos intercambiando miradas intensas.

— El _cockring_ que le quitaste a Namor: dámelo —ordenó, extendiendo su mano cubierta en látex blanco. Erik, tras unos segundos sin reaccionar, decidió obedecer cuando la Reina subió sus cejas, reafirmando su determinación, y obteniendo el anillo que antes había rodeado la base del miembro viril de Namor—. Gracias, ya puedes irte —concluyó dándole un espacio para que Erik se retirara a su habitación.

Unas vez solos, Emma entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta, su piel brillando con tonos cálidos por la tenue luz de las lámparas en las mesas de noche.

— Ya sabes perfectamente cómo será el castigo —dijo la rubia, lanzando el anillo que cayó sobre las sabanas de la cama de _ella_ y Scott, quien se sentía expuesto al estar vestido con un arnés y un suspensorio, y estar cubierto con semen de sus dominantes.

— Voy —dijo, bajando de la cama para buscar en su closet lo que Emma quería.

— Y que sea el más grande.

«Mierda», pensó Scott.

Cómo odiaba cuando Emma elegía el dildo más grande para el _strap-on_.

El siguiente día transcurrió como si los eventos de la noche anterior nunca hubiesen ocurrido. Los mutantes más importantes en Utopía se reunieron a discutir las tareas, necesidades e inquietudes de los habitantes y de los presentes; entre ellos, Namor y Erik, quienes se comportaban como si hace unas horas no hubiesen llevado a la total sumisión al líder que supervisaba la reunión e irradiaba su característico semblante autoritario, calculador y estratega. En varios momentos, Emma intercambiaba con Namor miradas cómplices, mientras con Erik intercambiaba miradas intensas.

Una vez terminada la reunión, los presentes se retiraron, Scott quedándose para organizar las ideas planteadas, cuando percibió la presencia de otra persona junto a él que no había abandonado la sala.

Logán.

— Apestas a sexo —dijo entre susurro y gruñido sobre su oreja—, apestas a semen, apestas a Namor, apestas Magneto —esto último lo dijo más bajo de lo que estaba hablando para que solo Scott escuchara, sus labios acariciando su oreja y su barba raspando su piel bajo el lóbulo—. Namor me dijo lo del cuarteto, esta noche no te tendré piedad —terminó, alejándose del líder.

— ¿Esto es porque no hemos tenido sexo? —cuestionó tajante Scott.

Logan giró para que el castaño viera la mirada intensa del canadiense, una mezcla de ira y lujuria. Sin decir nada, tomó la capucha de su traje y la extendió sobre su cabeza, cubriendo su cara con esta, y se retiró, dejando a Scott solo con sus pensamientos.

«Soy solo un hombre con suerte», pensó, imaginando la noche que tendría con sus tres hombres favoritos.

**Author's Note:**

> Si has leído hasta al final y te ha gustado, estaría muy agradecido por tu tiempo dedicado a mi trabajo.
> 
> Si sientes que lo merece, puedes dejar un Kudo para saber que te ha gustado.
> 
> Si quieres estar al tanto de mis publicaciones, puedes seguirme en Twitter como @AugustXRoderick (https://twitter.com/AugustXRoderick).


End file.
